


The Devil You Know

by AdmantCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Chastity Device, F/F, Hey if I know you in real life lets never talk about this, Kaemiu is good shit, Love, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Role Reversal, Role Reversal Reversal, Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Submission, Teasing, Vibrators, long term chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Miu creates a... very particular sex toy that she manages to trap herself in, leaving Kaede to deal with the - many - consequenses of such an action.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a reupload from when I took this down a few months ago, since I wasn'tsuper happy with it,but now i feel alright with having it up once again! Hope you enjoy!

Miu had been weird all day. Well, weirder than she normally was. They’d been together for a year, so Keade had gotten used to the various faces and emotions that made up her love, Miu Iruma. But today… she was off. In all their classes in the morning, she was oddly quiet, staring at her lap, her face locked in a mixture of mild terror and fascination. With everything going on, Kaede didn’t get a chance to ask her what was going on until after lunchtime, what with group work and a pre-scheduled lunch with Shuichi. When she finally got to her, Miu still seemed in the weird funk.

“Miu, what’s going on?” Miu seemed to jump a mile in the air when Kaede came up behind her, her eyes ablaze with a more familiar emotion - horny terror. Kaede sighed. Maybe it wasn’t anything to worry that much about.

“Huh!? No, I didn’t do anything!” her girlfriend half-shrieked, drawing glances.”I’m not wearing anything weird!” Kaede just sighed again. You never  _ could _ get a clear message out of Miu when she was more out of sorts than usual. At the very least, you usually could work out what was wrong with her when she instantly outed herself. 

“What does that mean?” Kaede asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nothing! I-I mean,uh… I’d never dress weirdly, or anything, o-or… Shut up!” Kaede just sighed again, scratching her hair. Nothing was simple with this woman.

“What did you do?” Kaede finally asked, and Miu’s face flushed red, looking down at her body as she mumbled something to herself, a little smile playing out on her face. Before Kaede could ask what the hell she was saying, Miu got up close, leaning in towards her ear.

“C-Come to my room tonight, after dinner. I-I’ll show you t-then.” She told her, her voice wavering. And then she half-sprinted off, leaving Kaede still pretty much totally dark on what the hell was actually going on. For some reason, she had an idea of where this was going. Sighing to herself, Kaede idly stretched her arms.

_ “Well.” _ She thought to herself, not being able to hide the smile coming to her face.  _ “Looks like one of us is getting some tonight. _ ”

* * *

“Miu? Miu, you in there?” Kaede lent her ear against the door - sometimes, Miu would be working on this project or that, usually with ear protection or, or maybe just listening to some of her weird music. She’d come right after her dinner, just as Miu had asked, but of course her girlfriend wasn’t going to open the door. That’d be asking  _ so _ much of her, after all Either way, listening carefully, Kaede could hear muted, shifting noises inside the room, so she assumed Miu was in there. Pulling out her copy of the room key (thank god Miu could copy keys), Kaede unlocked the door and headed in.

Miu was, indeed, in her room, and she was in a scene Kaede had walked in on at least twice in the last year. She was spread out widely on the bed to the point both her legs were almost hanging off the sides of the bed. She was almost completely naked, sans a lacy, ornate black bra and… what was that? Whatever it was, covering her pelvis, both of Miu’s hands covered it, sliding and rubbing across it’s seemingly metal surface. Was this another of her weird sex toys?

“Miu, what are you doing?” Kaede asked, striding over to sit on the edge of the bed. Miu cracked her eyes open, seemingly for the first time realising her girlfriend was in the room. Kaede got a quick look at Miu’s expression - looking like an animal who had just sighted her prey. But it was little more than just a glance - In a heartbeat, Miu grabbed Kaede around the neck, pulling her downwards onto the bed in a passionate and erotically charged kiss. Kaede didn’t remotely resist, getting into the vibe of things instantly. But man, even for Miu’s normal standards, there was so much lust and need behind the kiss - she could almost taste it. Finally slipping away, Kaede sat up her knees on the bed, looking Miu up and down.

“Okay, so, first question.” Kaede said, a little out of breath from the kiss. “Actually, a few questions, since I think they’re all connected. First, what the hell is this!?” Kaede started, tapping the steel device encasing Miu’s most sensitive place. “Second, why are you trying to jack it in such a… horny way?” She shook her head, realising that was a stupid way to put it. “Never mind. Everything you do is done in a horny way. Lastly, why do you look like you want to fuck my brains out with the sheer force of staring at me.” Miu took all of Kaede’s weirdly posed questions in her stride, which is to say, with a look that a stiff wind would send her over the edge. Which, to further say, is not well.

“I built a fucking c-chastity belt, and now I can’t jack it or get you to fuck  _ me _ if I wanted to, dumbass!” She looked down at the steel between her thighs, and groaned as another swipe at it with her finger did utterly nothing to dissolve her aching need. 

“Huh.” Kaede replied, finally looking down at what she was wearing properly. At a basic glance, you could almost think they were a weird, kinky pair of metal underwear. But it was different; it was so form-fitting, and there was no way it seemed she’d be able to wriggle out of it. It was a strange, alluring colour - red and black, maybe to try and mimic the colors of the lingerie Miu frequently wore. But this wasn’t any kind of kinky lingerie - it was something Kaede had stumbled upon when browsing the internet for, well, certain kinds of content. It was something utterly designed to deny the wearer of any real pleasure, and here it was in front of Kaede’s eyes - almost without her realising, she found herself pushing her thighs together, feeling that ever-so-familiar feeling twitch through her.

“You built a… chastity belt?” Kaede finally said slowly, being unable to take her eyes off red and black band wrapped around Miu’s hips. “You’ve been acting weird all day because of… this?” Unprompted, she reached forward, running a hand over the main plate, amazed at how seamlessly it met and connected with Miu’s hips and thighs, like it was almost a part of her from the start. “Does it work?” Kaedde added, pushing against the plate a little more forcefully, her eyes darting up to see Miu’s reaction. Her girlfriend was panting already, a look of mixed frustration and arousal running over her features.

“Fuck yes it works.” She stammered, brushing Kaede’s hand away from her pelvis. As if Kaede wasn’t there at all, Miu took her chest in one hand, and ran her fingers over the front of the belt, groaning as she searched for a way in. “Can’t… do… anything!” She forced out slamming her palm forcefully against herself, groaning. 

“If it’s that bad, why don’t you just take the damn thing off?” Kaede asked, looking over the belt again. It was only then she noticed just  _ how _ seamless the device was, a feeling of excitement and realisation coming over her. Being utterly trapped, unable to play with yourself, or have anyone play with you. Almost without thinking, Kaede rubbed her thighs together, feeling a thrill run down her spine. “Miu, you didn’t… did you?” Before even asking, Kaede grabbed Miu’s hip, pushing her onto her side to inspect the back of the belt. The back of the belt was much like a thong, though with a small hole at the back for more… sanitary reasons. But, just like the front, it was utterly seamless, the belt meeting her body like they were always one and the same. “Miu, where the hell did you put the lock!?” Kaede asked, pushing Miu back onto her back. Miu half grinned, Kaede being perceptive to the mixed emotions covering her face.

“It’s, uh… well, my fucking genius decided to make something a little bit different then the normal market crap.” She began, looking down at her invention, absent-mindedly running fingers over herself again. “I’ve messed around with that kind of stuff before, but that shit never did much for me, though I might’ve had more fun with you…” Miu locked eyes with Kaede for a second, and then her strange, trademark reaction forced her eyes away. “A-Anyway, I wanted to use my big ass brain to make something  _ really _ special, so I’ve spent the last couple of nights making this.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kaede said, waving her hand in the air as her girlfriend continued to fruitlessly get off. “But what the hell is with the lack of a lock!?” Miu flashed her an annoyed glance, her fingernails scratching at the front of the belt.

“I had a really fucking good idea for a belt - one that when you put on, it doesn’t come off unless you make yourself cum with the thing on.” Kaede’s brain blazed at the idea of that - the two of them had played around with the idea of orgasm denial before, but this was a new level! “Of course, I’m not fucking stupid to not put backup safeties on the thing, so you don’t just get stuck in it for the rest of your life.” She laughed, still playing with her left breast as she talked. 

“So why  _ are _ you potentially stuck in it for the rest of your life?” Kaede said, sighing. Miu’s haughty look immediately melted away.

“Don’t l-look at me that way, ass.” Miu stammered, embarrassed. “The t-truth is, when I was finishing the thing up last night, I was thinking about how hot it would be to be, uh, trapped in something you couldn’t get out off, so I thought I-I’d mess around with it on, just not locked or anything.” She sort of trailed off, but Kaede’s exasperated gaze made her continue. “But whilst I was rubbing my tits and stuff like that, I sort of turned the wrong way or another and… well, locked the thing around me.” Miu had probably expected Kaede to be a little more supportive of her predicament, so she wasn’t particularly happy when her girlfriend just started giggling at her. “W-What the hell are you l-laughing about!?” She stammered, hugging herself a little in distress. Kaede fought to get her giggles under control.

“S-Sorry, sorry.” Kaede laughed. “It’s just… that’s such a stupid, you way to get stuck in something like that.” Leaning forward, she stroked her cheek. “Of course you’d fuck up in such a stupid way.”

“D-Don’t be mean to me…” Miu pouted, still cuddling up to her partner anyway.

“I don’t mean it in a bad way, sweetheart.” Kaede giggled. “Stupid decisions like this means we can have a whole bunch of fun.” She grinned, leaning forward to kiss her lightly. Miu could only sigh in response, wrapping an arm around Kaede’s back to pull her closer. When their heated kiss, Kaede’s gaze travelled down Miu’s near naked form, eyes locking on the belt. Almost without thinking, she reached out to touch it, stroking where metal met skin, making Miu twitch rather violently, even from the slightest touch.

“I-I told you, you can’t g-get through that way, dumbass.” Miu hissed through frustration. 

“Let me try, at least for a little bit.” Kaede murmured, entranced by the belt.

“What is it, dumbass?” Miu asked.”You can’t take your eyes off the thing.”

“N-No, it’s just…” Kaede stammered, a little embarrassed. “Just, the idea of being stuck in that thing...I’m sure being in it is a different matter, but the concept of being stuck with no way to get out… well…” Her hand, idly just stroking Miu’s thigh, wandered back to her own thigh, ever so slightly running over her skirt, drawing a sigh from her lips.

“Don’t be going to have a wank when I’m like this.” Miu snapped, tugging Kaede’s hand away from her crotch. “That comes later.” Kaede, a little disappointed, agreed. Going back to her original plan, Kaede gripped Miu’s legs, slinging them over her own, keeping them slightly spread for full access to the front of the belt. Then, she began her work. The red and black trap around Miu’s hips was fascinating to explore with her fingers, touching at her thighs and behind as she searched for any point of access. Kaede noted how soft her skin was today - judging by the light fragrance (slightly marked by the smell of arousal), Kaede wouldn’t have been surprised if Miu hadn’t spent some time in the bath, trying to slide out of the belt. As her explorations continued, Miu grew more on-edge, and it wasn’t long before she dealt with this by bringing her lips to Kaede’s, roughly kissing her as her invention denied Kaede access.

They stayed like that for a while, with Miu’s legs slinged over Kaede’s, her arms wrapped around her neck as they kissed, Kaede’s fingers exploring between Miu’s thighs as she searched for any way past her unique , unwanted defenses. Miu was true to her word, however. There was nothing. If anything, the belt looked ever so slightly too tight on her form, digging in to her ever so slightly meaty hips. Slipping her lips away from Miu’s, Kaede grunted.

“You’re… really right, Miu. You’re really, uh, secure down there.”

“Of course I fucking am, I built the damn thing.” Miu groaned, pulling Kaede back into the kiss. As they grew more rough, they moved from their weird intertwined position,quickly both rolling onto their side, hands wandering across one another. Seamlessly, Kaede reached over Miu’s back, undoing her bra, tossing it over the bed, leaving her love in the raw. Miu’s groans and twitches were becoming more frequent and agitated, her need only being exacerbated by Kaede’s wonderful touch. A few more minutes of Kaede attempted to worm her way through Miu’s mistake, Miu broke away from the kiss, a pleading look emerging in her eyes.

“Fucking hell, Kaede, I, I really need…” She trailed off, grinding her armoured groin against Kaede’s thigh.

“You want me to get you off…?” Kaede whispered teasingly, fingers gently tracing Miu’s lower lip.

“F-Fuck yes…” Miu sighed, stretching out. “I’m gonna fucking kill someone if I don’t cum tonight, I swear.” She looked like she was going to go on with her vague threats, but Kaede quickly silenced her with a kiss.

“I’ll take care of you, then.” Kaede continued, stroking her cheek. “Even if that’ll be quite the task with, well…” To cement her point, she gripped the front of Miu’s belt, making her genius girlfriend writhe under her skilled fingers. “Just, before we start…” She sat up, looking down at Miu’s now naked form.

Seeing Miu all exposed, sans the belt, make Kaede feel honestly rather overdressed, and she was never a fan of sex with one of them still dressed. So, getting up from the bed for a moment, Kaede quickly stripped out of her clothes, leaving herself naked as she looked over her needy girlfriend.

“Took you long enough.” Miu hissed, still twitching.

“Shut up, I was, like, three minutes.” Kaede grumbled, straddling Miu’s form. 

“You shut up, cow tits.” Miu snapped back, making Kaede huff. 

“Cow tits, huh?” Kaede echoed, half-grinning. “Like these?” Her hands found Miu’s sizable breasts, grabbing them rather roughly, eliciting a cry from her love. This didn’t make Kaede back off, either - she kneaded and tugged on her love’s chest, leaning down to kiss and lick at her over-sensitive neck. With each tugg of her chest, Miu’s hips twitched upwards, her body desperate for attention, ever heighted by the inherent denial it was presented with.

“F-Fuck, Kaede, I can’t c-cum from my tits…” Miu swore, still very obviously enjoying the attention. Kaede frowned.

“God, Miu.” She said in a half-mocking tone. “I got out of my way to get you off, and you just complain?” Bringing up her knee as she lay atop Miu’s body, Kaede ground it against the belt, setting off a chorus of moans from Miu. “Is that better, pillow princess?” She grinned, making Miu stretch out her hands to pull her head towards her.

“S-Shut up.” She groaned, kissing her love firmly. Kaede kept up her hands and knees's assault on Miu’s body as their kiss grew in passion and intensity, but even Kaede could tell from Miu’s reactions this wasn’t going to be enough to set off her ticking time bomb. Honestly, the belt was kind of amazing, just in concept. Something so thin,yet so strong to prevent Miu from feeling anything but frustration. Breaking off the kiss, Kaede stroked Miu’s cheek again, but Miu just weakly tugged back at her.

“Hey, hey, I’m gonna get you off, okay?” Kaede giggled from the cute gesture. Turning around, Kaede began to clamber down Miu’s body, kissing her neck, chest and belly as she moved downwards, angling her hips towards Miu’s face.

“No, keep kissing me…” Miu sighed, blindly reaching for Kaede’s hair as her girlfriend moved downwards, trailing kisses down her chest and belly as she ended up between her thighs. “You can’t, it won’t do anything…” She moaned, gripping the sheets with one hand in frustration as Kaede dipped her pelvis upon Miu’s face gently, her girlfriend burying her face in Kaede as Kaede herself set about trying to get her love off, even as she sighed and groaned into Miu’s thighs.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Kaede stammered, running a hand teasingly over one inner thigh, drawing sighs and groans from Miu’s lip, even as they were so busy. Building up, she ran her tongue firmly over her thighs, going as far as she could to her pussy without meeting the belt. Her hand played with her thigh, scratching and pinching and stroking, doing everything she could think of and more to bring Miu to the edge. But no further.

“Don’t fucking tease me, damnit!” Miu’s muffled voice came, half covered by Kaede’s nether reasons.

She’d thrown just about every normal move she knew on how to get Miu to this point - but, thankfully, she knew the one thing that never failed to get Miu off. Secretly, Kaede was glad her partner had actually remembered to leave an opening on the back for more sanitarial reasons, both for  _ those kinds of reasons _ , and one much more situationally important one. Tugging Miu’s legs upwards, just a little bit, Kaede ran a finger down the front of the belt, circling the opening at the back, and without warning Miu, pushed an already lubricated finger firmly into Miu’s behind. 

For a second, Miu didn’t even make a noise. She simply stopped her efforts around Kaede’s crotch, making Kaede lift her hips in the minor worry that she may have suffocated Miu in the overall situation. And then Miu shrieked like hell had fallen on her.

“K-K-Kaede!” Miu shrieked, her legs wrapped firmly around Kaede’s neck and torso. “Kaede, Kaede, KAEDE!” She screamed over and over again as her much delayed orgasm finally hit her, her body locking up like lightning was flowing through her. Kaede rode it out between her thighs, sliding her finger back out of Miu’s behind. She spent the next few moments as Miu jerked and twitched as a day’s worth of edging hit her in the face scratching and massaging Miu’s thighs, making her much-needed relief as divine as possible. She only ceased when a quiet beep sounded somewhere next to her ear. Glancing up, a light was flashing on the hip of the chastity belt. As Miu’s orgasm spasms slowly wore away, Kaede sat up, wrapping her fingers around the edges of the belt, and with a slight tug, the black and red prison fell away, letting Miu bare all to the world once more. Almost possessed, yet wordlessly, Miu hands reached down once more, fingers interlacing with Kaede’s blond hair, pushing her as tightly as she could against her still needing core. Kaede was perfectly happy to oblige, running her tongue over Miu’s swollen clit, pushing one finger inside her, her love shrieking as she  _ really _ got the stimulation she really needed, groaning as Miu’s face descended upon her as well, the two interlinked as they got one another off - again, and again.

* * *

  
  


“I love you, sweetheart.” Kaede whispered, stroking the still shuddering Miu’s cheek. It had been a good hour since Kaede had gotten Miu out of the belt, and pretty much all of that had been spent boning each other into submission over and over again. Miu looked like her spirit had left her body, and Kaede couldn’t blame her - it looked like she’d nutted half-a-dozen times. Kaede rubbed her thighs together tightly - she’d gotten off once or twice, but she couldn’t help but feel she’d been left unattended a little bit that night. Well, considering the strange circumstances of the night, she couldn’t really blame Miu.

“I...I… love you… love you too.” Miu painted, pulling Kaede close, one hand idly stroking the top of Kaede’s chest. “I… fucking love you, Kae… Kaede.” Kaede didn’t even get a chance to respond - Miu just slid a hand over the back of her hair,pulling her into a much gentler and loving kiss then their ones before.

She really did love Kaede. She loved when they were just together. She loved when they were arguing and getting on each others nerves. She (as much as she’d never admit to Kaede, even as obvious as it was)  _ really _ loved when she was pretty much Kaede’s bitch in bed. Shereally, really loved Kaede.

So naturally, she had to get some payback.

When the kiss finally ended, Kaede flopped back onto the bed, not really, utterly spent. Miu’s pent up lust was like nothing else - sometimes, she felt like some kind of lust parasite. Miu sat up, seemingly to stretch reaching over the edge of the bed for something or another. She couldn’t blame Miu, though. The fantasy of having your need all locked up, with Miu’s technical genius ensuring you truly were never getting out actually really struck a chord for Kaede. Through the haze of her once again growing arousal, Kaede felt Miu nibbling and kissing at her hips and her legs, moving her body this way and that. Was Miu already ready for another round? Kaede was amazed she still had the energy to keep going, but with her still unsatifised needs, she wasn’t going to turn down even more sex. Leaning back as Miu worked her way down her body, her mind drifting into haze once again, her mind drifted back to the belt. How did Miu really feel, during the day, until Kaede was able to get to her, about being trapped in her own invention? Fear? Mind-raging horniess? Miu moved further down her body, giving her legs a little bit of attention, though that was the last thing she needed right. Kaede could only close her eyes and imagine that feeling Miu had fought through for the last day, her hand slowly trailing down her form, stopping only to briefly stroke at her nipple, before running a finger over her wanting clit.

And finding only steel at her touch.

Panic immediately flared through Kaede’s brain, immediately propping herself on the headboard to confirm her horrified worries. Her mind hadn’t played tricks on her - as she looked down at where her pussy should have been, sat a red and black belt of steel that wrapped tightly yet gently around her hips. 

“Miu…?” Kaede said slowly, staring at the belt. Miu lent lightly on her love’s shoulder, grinning cheekily. “What the fuck!?” Kaede snapped, her heart pounding and feeling herself utterly dripping beneath her new prison. 

“Well, I was thinking about how hot you said the idea of this was before, and you were just laying there, so I thought…” And then she gently ran a finger over the front of the belt, Kaede feeling herself writhe even under that lightest touch that felt like nothing and everything at the same time.

“You’re a bitch.” Kaede groaned, both her hands now going now to try and find a spot she could feel something, anything. Miu made another embaressed noise, but it was just clouded by desire and excitement. Kaede just thought desperately. Maybe since the belt had just opened, there was some tiny point of access she could use to get off. Anything. Anything! Maybe… Maybe if Miu had built it for herself, it wouldn’t fit her as well, and she’d be able to do  _ something  _ about this crazy, utterly tantalizing situation. But no - the belt fit her perfectly, almost as if it had…

_ Hang on _ . 

“Miu…” Kaede said softly, her assault on the belt stopping as she turned to look at her girlfriend’s expressive face. “Miu, why did you make the belt again?” Miu’s grin melted away in an instant, averting her eyes immediately. “Miu!?” Her raised voice made Miu jump, her eyes going back to her frustrated girlfriend.

“W-Well, I did tell the truth, about, uh, wanting to fulfill the fantasy of being stuck in the belt. What I, um, didn’t say was that I built the belt for… uh, your specifications.” Kaede’s mouth fell open, just staring as the truth came out.

“You were going to lock me into a chastity belt from the start!?” Kaede gawked. Before Miu could answer, Kaede roughly climbed on top of her love, planting her hands on her shoulders to roughly push her down into the bed. “And you, even after needing me to get you out of the fucking thing,  _ locked me into it even before putting the safeties in!? _ ”. Miu opened her mouth, closed it again, before finally opening it up again to nod.

“U-Um, yep.” 

“Miu!” Kaede sighed, letting go of Miu, hand reaching down to paw at the belt once more.

It’s fine, dumbass!” Miu laughed, giving Kaede’s behind a firm pat. “We just need to get you to nut, and you’ll be fine!” Kaede just glared.

“The  _ issue _ is that you are  _ VERY _ aware that it takes a lot more for me to ‘nut’ then you do!” Kaede groaned, frustration, need and arousal growing rapidly within her. “What if I get stuck in this bloody thing? What then? I can’t very well play piano when all I can think about is wanting to fuck!”” As if nothing was wrong at all, Miu just laughed, waving a pinned hand to sweep Kaede’s worries away. 

“Nah, nah, it’s not worth worrying about!” She laughed, her hands beginning to roam across Kaede’s form. “We’ll just have to keep going until you’ve got nothing left to do but pop!” Kaede just groaned, but nethertheless, she surrendered to Miu’s advances, rolling off her to spread her body out on the bed. She felt so unbearably yet wonderfully hot. Miu’s hands touched just about every inch of skin available, and not-so; every now and then she grind her palms against the front of the belt, doing nothing for her aching need but pulling her to greater heights. Slowly - far too slowly, for Kaede’s tastes - Miu worked her way up her body, spending far too long nibbling and stroking her breasts. Finally, she and her love where face to face, Kaede practically writhing on the bed from the slightest, faintest touch on her least erogenous zones. She was going nuts from what was happening. She hated to think about it, but she was loving every second of this and so was Miu - her eyes were brighter then they’d ever been, finally for the first time ever not being on the recieving end in their sex. The belt felt like it moved, every so slightly on her hips, doing nothing for her situation but driving her to further and further levels of lust. The two of them stared at each other for a long second, and then Kaede hand gripped Miu’s hair tightly, smashing their lips tightly against one another. Kaede wrapped her legs around Miu’s legs, pushing her pelvis against her, her body craving anything, anything to offset the feeling. 

In all honesty, Miu had thought Kaede wouldn’t crack so quickly. She thought she’d stormed out of the room, all angry about the belt. She didn’t expect her to fall apart in a second - maybe this was some secret kink or something she had. Though, when it came down to it, that ‘special something’ she’d slipped in. Either way, moments after being locked up, Kaede was like putty in her hands, and there was no way Miu was going to let this opportunity slip away anytime soon. Her hands danced over Kaede, never truly attempting to light the flame of her orgasm ,but simply tease her more and more and more. The looks passing over Kaede’s face - god, it almost made Miu nut right there and then.

“Miu, Miu, you bitch-” Kaede grunted, sliding her lips away. “You’re doing this, you’re doing this to me, let me cum, damnit!” 

“B-But Kaede, love, you know I’m doing my best to get you off, you know that, right?” Kaede just glared, gritting her teeth as Miu scratched her fingers across her ribs, making her arch her back in response. 

“Give me just two secs, Kaede, and I’ll have you cumming like crazy.” Miu grinned, giving the front of the belt another hearty pat, making her loves’ hips twitch once more, before heading around the corner of the large room to do whatever she needed to do.

“J-Just hurry up, damn it.” Why was she so damn horny!? She could admit to herself now that the idea - no, the reality - of being stuck in this thing was one of the hottest things ever, but she’d never gone from 0-100 so quickly. She  _ needed  _ to get off, it wasn’t just a want, it felt like some kind of primal urge. The only time she’d ever gone so off the wall was when she and Miu had messed around with that weird aphrodisiac liquid she’d developed.

_ Again, hang the fuck on. _

Putting aside her current lust-induced predicament, Kaede forced herself to sit up once more. Miu had lent over the side of the bed after she’d gotten out of the belt, and Kaede had a sinking suspicion she knew what it was. Her stomach sank even further when she found, lying on it’s side next to the bed, was the half-empty jar of the very same liquid that had pushed Kaede and Miu over the edge all those months ago.

“MIU!” Kaede shrieked, feeling that familiar burst of horniness bloom between her thighs once more. “WHAT DID YOU DO!?” It only took a few seconds for Miu to appear from around the corner of the room, once again fully dressed in her normal pink outfit.

“Oh yeah, Kae-idiot, I forgot to mention, when I was getting the belt on you, I accidentally got some of some random liquid on the inside. ‘Should be fine, but you might feel a little weird for a bit.”

She really had planned all of it. A tiny bit of Kaede felt that she had had this coming - after all, she had mercilessly bullied Miu in every single one of their encounters, so it was eventually going to bite her in the ass (on a metaphorical level - Miu  _ had  _ bitten her ass at least one). The rest of Kaede was just straight up pissed. “I’m gonna kick your ass, Miu.” Kaede grunted, trying to sit up a little - that just made the belt wriggle that little bit on her hips, sending jolts through her midsection once again. God, she wasn’t going to be able to ignore this thing in everyday life, would she? How the hell would she practice piano with this damn thing on reminding her?!

“Well, it’ll have to wait.” Kaede stopped in her tracks, kneeling on the bed. “Turns out I booked a study session with Tsumugi and Gonta, so I gotta make tracks if I don’t want to be late.” Kaede stared at her blankly. 

“Y-You said you were gonna get me off, though.” Kaede stammered. “You said I was gonna get this goddamn thing off me!”

“That’ll have to wait ‘till later, won’t it, then?” Miu said, poking her tongue out at her girlfriend. “Unless you wanna chase after me, but I think we both know you’re not in a state to do that, aren’t you?” Inside her head, Miu was a mess.All she wanted to do was throw herself at Kaede, try and get her off even through the perfect prison she had devised for her. But she had to keep this situation going, keep Kaede wanting for as long as possible - even if Miu herself felt she was going to nut from the slightest touch, just from watching her girlfriend struggle. “A-Anyways, I better run!”

  
  


“No, no, Miu, don’t go, don’t go!” Kaede mumbled over and over again, weakly reaching out as if that’d stop her from going out. She wasn’t going to walk out that door, right? She was going to get her off first, right? Her pussy felt like it was on fire, and Miu was the only one who could help her. “Please, I need you to help me, I need you to get this damn thing off me!” Miu just waved from the door, mock-blowing her a kiss. 

“You can stay here tonight if you want, dumbass, but there’s no promises you’ll be able to get out of the thing when I get home. Love ya, sweetheart!” And then, with one more little wave, she opened the door and left her room, leaving the naked Kaede alone - alone with her pent-up lust, and the greatest fantasy she never knew she had. She didn’t say anything else. Kaede just fell back on the pillows, taking one of her sizable breasts in her hand, gripping it tightly as she pawed heavily on the front of the belt, digging her nails against it to get something,  _ anything _ through it, groans and moans increasing in size as the equally terrifying and amazing situation truly dawned on her.

_ What if I never cum again? _

Kaede moaned loudly at that thought, pelvis rising in the air against her hand as she struggled with her lust, hoping the girl she loved would be home soon enough to satiate her growing need.

* * *

Miu thanks her non-existent god that no one came down her dorm corridor, as she lay leaning against the door to her room, hearing Kaede’s moans and half-screams. She was glad no one walked into the hallway, finding her half sprawled against the door, skirt pulled up, rubbing herself through her underwear as hard as humanly possible as she relished in her greatest control fantasy. Pretending to be trapped in the belt, goading Kaede’s interest in the ultimate prison, trapping her in a sea of lust and need… It had all worked perfectly. And now, Miu found herself wondering how long it would take for her to build that second belt, to make it even better.


	2. Chapter 2

Miu didn’t come back within an hour, and that was long enough for both the effects of the aphrodisiac to wear off, and her frustration at her girlfriend was overwhelmed by her need for her to come get her off. So, about an hour after Miu had left, Kaede gathered her clothes and stormed out of her love’s room, heading back to her room to try and make sense of this alluringly awful situation. The first thing Kaede did after get into her room was almost instantly throw every bit of clothing off herself again, setting about drawing a bath before she did anything else. As she waited, naked but the belt, for the water to fill the bathtub, she paced the bathroom, impatience and sheer horniness making it feel like an eternity. Sure, the belt had been utterly designed for her specifications (when  _ had _ Miu gotten her exact measurements, anyway?) for the exact opposite of what her current intentions were, but she was hoping that trying to break through in the bath would give her enough leverage to slip a fingetip or two under - aditionally, the  _ very _ fond memories of the last time they’d had sex in the bath send a familiar thrill downwards, and  _ just _ maybe it’d be enough to crank a tiny orgasm out of her.

Even though the bath wasn’t cold, Kaede felt her goosebumps coat her legs as she slid into the water. She couldn’t help but sigh - not from any sexual feeling, but just how nice it was to slip into a warm bath, especially with how sweaty she’d gotten on Miu’s bed, and generally being… around Miu. For the first time that night, Kaede didn’t think about trying to get her or someone else off, and just drifted into relaxation in her bath. 

_ “Sometime I gotta prove to Miu that my bath is better… _ ” Kaede thought idly to herself, stretching her legs to the edge of the bath. Maybe it was just her imagination, but whenever she used Miu’s bath, it just felt shorter, more cramped then her one. But then again, it might’ve just been that most times she was in that bathtub, so was Miu - and that normally led to situations where a bit more space would’ve been much appreciated. Despite that, she’d never complain in the moment. Closing her eyes, Kaede’s hand began to move downwards, lightly playing with her chest as she thought of the last time they’d had such an encounter.

It started pretty similar to now, actually - with Kaede just trying to relax in the bath after an important piano recital. She’d been in there for, what, three minutes? And then Miu had barged in, wanting to take a bath too, so Kaede’s had been forced to open up her legs and have Miu lying against her, ruining much of the quiet solace she’d been looking for. But this wasn’t the Miu who was trying to be selfish, not caring about what Kaede wanted - this was the clingy, (to a point) cuddly MIu that just wanted to be close to her - the one she’d seen get a little weepy during her big piano performances. So Kaede grinned and beared it, wrapping her arms lightly over the top of Miu’s chest, holding her close as relaxation slowly fell over her again. 

Of course, that didn’t last long, as she’d feel Miu’s hands soon dancing over her legs and hips, teasing out a reaction from her lover; and as much as Kaede wanted to relax, she couldn’t help but admit that Miu of all people were skilled with their hands, and she soon found herself breathing a lot more heavily, she body ever so slightly grinding against Miu’s. And from there, it was just a slippery slope - literally. Messy, clumsy kisses, knees grinding against one another’s crotches. Biting, licking, sucking, groping, tugging. And then Miu’s head half-disappeared beneath the water, and Kaede had to grab something, anything with her hand to steady herself as Miu used her mouth and tongue, even under the water, to bring Kaede to possibly the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had. At least, she wasn’t the only one spluttering when Miu brought her head back up, breathing heavily from her stupid move.

“W-Was I-I good...good?” Miu breathed heavily reaching out to slide arms around Kaede’s shoulders. Kaede forced herself to catch her breath pulling her girlfriend close.

“M-Miu, that was.. That was really, really bloody good.” She sighed, resting her forehead lightly against Miu’s. “I...I love you, Miu.” Miu looked up at her, her eyes lighting up as if Kaede had just given her the world, and for a few moments Kaede couldn’t see the horny, crazy Miu she fell in love with - she saw the Miu that was honestly rather lonely, and in Kaede saw someone she could truly belong with. They spent a while in that bath, after that, quietly cuddling and kissing until the water grew cool, and they were soon in bed, slipping into sleep.

  
With her hands, she could almost replicate how her body had felt during that encounter, but only to her point. Almost without thinking, her hand had reached between her thighs, her excitement once more reaching a peak as she remembered how that encounter had gone, but there was nothing she could do. She’d been half-right; the warm waters of the bath had given her fingers ever slightly more ground on the steel that encased her hips; but it was mere millimeters, and even if she pushed as hard as she could, she could only ever so slightly graze the lips of her much needed entrance. But in the grand scheme of things, that kind of stimulation was nothing, nothing at all - hell, all it did was further serve to frustrate her, being able to only edge herself further, hanging over the cliff of release with no way to drop.

“God, fucking, damn it!” Kaede grunted, throwing back her neck as pent-up pleasure rang through her form. She hadn’t exactly expected it to work, but still, the frustration of her situation had not evaporated at all. Throwing her hands back into the warm water, she tried to forget about the pulsing between her thighs and just enjoy the warm bath. Kaede didn’t know what pissed her off more - that she couldn’t do anything about this situation, or that it turned her on like nothing else. “Fucking hell, Miu.” She cursed. “You’ve awoken something in me.” With the bath cooling, and obviously not making any ground on her situation, Kaede sighed and clambered out of the bed, draining the bath and drying herself off before striding into her main room. It was quite cold in her room; after all, it was November, so the cold was beginning to creep into everything. Despite that, Kaede didn’t put much on - she just threw on a light red shirt, the only piece of ‘clothing; on besides the belt - glancing at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but feel she looked pretty damn tantalizing at the moment - the silver and red of the belt, with the lighter shade of the shirt went together pretty good.

  
Kaede pushed her head to the side, glancing at her bedside table. Her eyes were drawn to the photograph of her and Miu, passed the fuck out at Kaito’s 18th birthday - she think the photograph was taken by Shuichi, but she couldn’t really remember. Actually, that was the thing that frustrated her the most - this whole stupid chastity belt situation had peprived her of a night falling asleep with Miu in her arms; in all honesty, she’d gotten pretty used to staying the night, or vice versa, at Miu’s room, but she knew there’d be no chance of sleeping there tonight, with everything going on. Maybe that was the only thing she wanted more then the belt off - just things to be a little more normal, just so they can have a night every now and then, where they can just rest together, and be at peace. It wasn’t long after that until she too fell actually asleep, too tired to deal with her latent arousal,stretching out in her warm bed, wishing desperately that there was another to cuddle up against.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Even though she’d gone to sleep peacefully, Kaede’s dreams were filled with visions of sex and things of that nature - usually they were paired with Miu doing one thing or another to her. At the very least, she didn’t wake up at all during the night, but when she awoke early that next morning, she did find that at some point her pillow had ended up between her thighs. A good twenty minutes of morning fun did not actually result in fun, just further serving to prove how much she was at the mercy of this amazingly, horrible steel torture device between her legs. After getting up and dressing, Kaede set about trying to get Miu to get this damned thing off her.

Miu wasn’t around at all that Saturday. No matter who she asked, Kaede got different stories, different excuses given to them by Miu as to where she was. She was out seeing a friend. That friend said she’d gone out to the city. Another said she was still in her room. By the time she’d hit lunchtime, Kaede had given up for the day; Miu didn’t want to be found, probably to just further frustrate and tease her - and so, Kaede had to go about her day pent up.

At the very least, everyday life wasn’t really impacted by the belt - if it wasn’t for the constant buzzing horniness growing between her thighs, Kaede could almost forget that it was there at all - there wasn’t really any issues using the bathroom, and it was easy enough to get clean enough in the bath. Honestly, it was a bit of a thrill walking around the school, as she was - very aware that just hidden beneath her skirt was something so embarrassing, and something that was driving her so goddamn insane, It was just when she was doing little, like hanging with friends, that the feeling of her situation creeped over her, and all she could think of was how goddamn horny she was. She’d had a pre-organised hangout with Shuichi and Maki during the day, and whilst they were just sitting around the former’s room, chatting, Kaede just felt bad that she couldn’t focus on their conversation at all, just thinking about the plate of steel locked around her thighs.

_ “What the fuck has Miu done to my head?” _

  
  


Saturday night was very much like the previous night - she once again tried to use the bath to make any progress of slipping beneath the belt, then ‘retiring’ to bed for another half an hour of fighting with the belt, not even bothering with a shirt to wear in bed. Exhausted, she fell asleep just like that, her dreams filled of Miu and sex. She couldn’t find Miu at all for much of the next day, either, but when she was about to give up, she tried Miu’s room one last time, she was utterly floored when her girlfriend opened the door, giving her a shit-eating grin. Before either of them could say anything, Kaede grabbed her around the waist, giving her a messy, forceful kiss that showcased exactly  _ how _ she was feeling over the last two days. Pulling away, Kaede flashed her a glare that sent Miu scrambling.

“Miu, where the fuck have you been for the last two days!?” Kaede grunted, storming into the room as Miu closed the door behind her. Whipping about, she took a good look at her - she looked tired, just liek she did when she went on a deep dive on another invention. That never bode well for either of them, but right now, she had bigger problems.

“Ohoho, you know, just ‘busy’.” Miu laughed, making Kaede audibly sigh. “How’s the belt going, bitchette?” Kaede just glared, making Miu yip and avert her gaze a little.

“It’s been fucking frustrating, which you should know!” Kaede told her, slapping the front of her dark skirt to underline her point. Miu just giggled, which just pissed off Kaede even more - whcih, somehow, made her next kiss all the sweeter,Miu slipping her arms playfully over her hips, running a finger over her behind, Kaede grumbling some expletive.

“I can get you off… but we’ll have to do  _ everything _ possible.” Miu half-grinned, nodding towards the bed. Kaede followed her gaze, and gulped as she saw four lengths of rope tied to each corner of the bed, their purpose awfully clear. She felt an itch between her thighs, an itch impossible to scratch; at any rate, Miu wasn’t the only one who really got off on being tied up.

“F-Fine, fine!” Kaede said, throwing off her sweater, going to unbutton her shirt. “Just… just get me out of this fucking thing as quickly as possible!” Miu nodded, looking almost as if she was going to drool as Kaede strode over to the bed, getting undressed as she went, eventually leaving her in just Miu’s belt. Lying back on the bed, Kaede stretched her limbs out to the grasp of the ropes, glaring at her girlfriend.

“C’mon, you big ass.” Kaede groaned. “Hurry and tie me down so you can get to work with whatever bullshit you’ve got planned.” Miu giggled, striding over to the bedside, a finger stroking at the front of the belt, making Kaede twitch.

“Sorry. Just hard to not admire my handiwork, and it’s prisoner.” Kaede growled at Miu’s words, making her girlfriend quickly get to work with the rope.

Almost agonizingly slowly, Miu tied her down to the bed, her legs lifted ever so slightly upwards to give prime access to the belt and what lay beneath. Once she was done, in a flash, Miu was in the raw as well, and she began to play with Kaede - not, as she’d hoped, starting with trying to get her out of the belt, but making use of her immobilized state, spending a lot of time touching and playing with Kaede’s ample chest, drawing out groans from her girlfriend. She was in for a long night, that was for sure.

For the next two hours, Miu climbed up and down Kaede’s form, doing any and everything to try and ecke out an orgasm from her. She scratched, bit, tugged, pinched and everything in between, leaving bits of Kaede’s skin rather red and sore looking. Kaede felt it, but it was a good pain, a pain to pushed her further and further towards the chasm of release. But it just never was enough - it never was! And to make matters worse, she wanted to  _ touch _ Miu. Cup her breasts, bury her face between her legs, pepper all of her with kisses.Not only couldn’t she cum, she couldn’t do  _ anything _ with the power her denial was giving her. She was trapped on the precipice of release, dangling over the chasm with no way to cast herself in. Nothing Miu did was enough - even as tongue licked at where metal and flesh met, even as it drove her to new heights - nothing was enough.

“I-I’m gonna go n-nuts…” Kaede gasped, rocking her hips against Miu’s tongue. Miu made a noise of interest, her finger tracing her behind, muttering something to herself.

“Well, it worked for me, so let’s try you.” Kaede hadn’t been properly listening, but before she knew it, she felt a dull, sudden pain at her rear, as Miu reached through the small hole at the back of the belt, and pushed two fingers inside her. Kaede half-screamed, gripping at the ropes as Miu’s fingers gained purchase and thrust in and out of her behind, her pussy throbbing with what felt like charged energy that just couldn’t go anywhere. Again and again Miu pushed her fingers in and out of her, leaning forwards to bite the back of Kaede’s shoulder, then moving downwards, nipping here and there, for that exatra bit of feeling, Kaede hips twitching - yet it all wasn’t enough. They kept going, and going, and going, but it was never enough.

  
Kaede just couldn’t get off.

  
Seemingly content with how far this had all gone, Miu ceased her nibbles and such, sitting back upwards. Kaede gasped a little as Miu properly pulled her fingers out of her. “Still nothing, huh, dumbass?” Miu sighed, looking down on her partner. Kaede was a mess. She was physically close as she could possibly be, but she just couldn’t go over the edge. Her brain wouldn’t focus, her limbs and hips twitched her and there. This… this was something.

At this point, a lot of the excitement had died in her body - as Miu’s fingers left her body once again, a feeling of dread and anxiety fell over her; Miu had tried everything conventional to get her off with this thing stuck to her, and none of it had worked. She was really, truly, throughly stuck in the belt, with no way for either of them to push her over that vast abyss she dangled helplessly above. But even with that terror blooming within her, she couldn’t deny the excitement inside her - the sheer thrill of such a trully captivating situation. Kaede began to rock her thighs back and forth once more, tensing the ropes that bound her to Miu’s bed. What if she never got to cum again? What if she spent the rest of her life, trapped within Miu’s masterful work of steel? What if…

That was the hottest thing she could ever think of?

“Miu, this is…” Kaede began, her voice heavy with the many feelings coating her form.

And then there was a quiet click, and like nothing, the belt popped open, exposing Kaede’s much neglected vagina to Miu. Kaede didn’t even say anything; she just stared open mouthed at the now open belt, her eyes darting up to Miu, who was staring deviously at her.

“M-Miu…” Kaede mumbled. “What… why did it open?” Even whilst aware of her current situation, her brain went into auto-pilot, forcing her limbs to try and reach out to stroke at what she’d been denied from for two days. But of course, all she could was strain at the tight bonds, leaving Kaede for the first time to curse at her total lack of physical training. So, just like before, just like ever since this damned situation began - she was totally at her love’s mercy. As if she couldn’t already be as wet as possible.

“I-I planned all of this.” Miu told her, almost breathless from excitement and the high of the situation. “G-Got myself stuck in that thing the night b-before last, getting all horned up to d-draw you in, g-get you tired, and then get y-you locked in.” Her grin almost sent a shiver down Kaede’s spine - was this how Miu felt when she topped her? “I told you I’d get you back.” Miu continued, tugging the belt from under Kaede’s behind, Kaede groaning as it slightly against her most needy place. “And it’s not done yet.” Kaede couldn’t think of anything like that, at least not right now. Now properly exposed, yet all tied down, her crotch felt like it was on fire, and her limbs strained against the ropes as she fought for any kind of stimulation. “Anyway, when I said I had backup features in the thing, I was lying about them not being on - I programmed it to open after two days of locking, just in case you really couldn’t cum your way out of it.”

“I don’t give a fuck about that!” Kaede groaned, even feeling something from just having any kind of real ventilation down there. “Let me, then let me cum, Miu, please.” Kaede said quickly, still fihting her bonds. “Untie me, fuck me, do  _ anything, _ just please!” She thrust her hips, as little as she was able, to underline her point.

“A-Anything?” Miu stuttered, making that weird face Kaede was never sure if she should be concerned about. Well, what was Kaede meant to say? Let Miu just leave her here, tied up? Of course she only had one answer.

“Yes, dumbass, anything, just  _ do me _ !” Miu didn’t ask again - in one smooth movement, she leaned down between Kaede’s thighs, and rather then being any kind of a tease, just gave her clit one big, powerful lick.

Somewhere in Kaede’s brain, she thanked Hope’s Peak for having it’s walls so sound-proof, because when she finally, finally came, it was like a thousand thousand bricks. Kaede screamed her lungs out as Miu simply increased her pace, her fingers pushing in and out of her like a piston. Kaede’s body spasmed out of control, fighting to lock around Miu’s form, anchored ot the bed by Miu’s ropes, leaving her body with no real way to react to her orgasm. “M-Miu, Miu, f-faster, d-don’t, ah!” Almost right after her first, Miu’s silver tongue, only getting started, triggered a second orgasm, sending Kaede spasming once more, feeling almost as good as the first time. All Kaede could think of, besides the spike of pleasure driving itself through her, was how much she wanted to touch Miu, how much she wanted to throw herself upon her and just  _ fuck her brains out _ . The orgasms just kept coming and coming and coming, an endless whirlpool, seemingly without end. Eventually, Miu’s tongue ceased it’s work,and she straightened up, running a finger down Kaede’s torso, drawing shivers.

“Now that  _ you’ve _ gotten off…” Miu hummed to herself, going over to her desk, just out of Kaede’s view-range.

“I… wouldn’t say that.” Kaede sighed, still rocking her hips back and forth a bit. Sure, she’d nutted probably three or four times, but she still just felt so damn horny! In all honesty, Kaede was a little worried even wearing that belt for a short time had rewired her brain or something, but it was nothing a little more sex would cure, that’s for sure. “Miu, if I didn’t know you better, I would’ve thought you spent the last two days practicing your licking skills.” 

“N-Nah, I did that ages ago.” Kaede narrowed her eyes at nothing in particular, wondering what the hell  _ that _ meant, but shaking her head regardless. “Aaaaanyway, I’ve got something super cool so show you,  _ Kaeidiot _ ”. And then she was back in her view, and Kaede’s stomach both dropped and rose when she saw what was in her hands.

It was another chastity belt - much like the one she’d been stuck in for the last two days, silver and deep red, except that it very clearly had a more conventional locking mechanism that didn’t rely on it’s host’s ability to nut under pressure.

“I was building a second belt.” Miu grinned, Kaede feeling another thrill of fear and excitement run down her spine. “Not anything crazy like the thing you were stuck in, just your usual, run of the mill, key-locked belt.” Kaede tried to back up, but she’d forgotten she was really, really stuck. There was nothing, nothing, between her still needy body and Miu’s new belt. 

“No, no, Miu, Miu you bitch, if you-” She tried to kick a little, but her tightly bound legs did little to prevent Miu’s actively advancing hands and the belt that lay in them. “Miu, Miu, please, please don’t-”

“You said I could do  _ anything _ , Kaede.” Miu murmured, a hand caressing her inner thigh, and Kaede’s words were silenced, at a loss for what to say. What  _ could _ she say? She’d been tricked by Miu - twice - and now was once again at her mercy. And to a point, she could only really blame herself; she’d submitted to her, to get off even once. And past all that, this new belt, with an actual lock and key - being  _ actually _ at Miu’s mercy… that was actually hotter then anything else up to this point. And so, Kaede remained silent as Miu lightly lifted her hips to place the back of the belt under her, making sure to lightly touch her most sensitive areas before she brought the front plate of the belt upwards, clicking it all together and locking it closed, leaving Kaede’s pussy as secure as it was when this encoutner began. Her job done, Miu sat beside her, lightly tracing patterns on Kaede’s belly.

“How do you f-feel now, Kaeidiot?” Miu teased, breathing heavily from the rush of control. 

“Fucking… something, that’s what.” Kaede sighed, rocking her hips to test how the belt felt. It was a similar design to the timed one, but it felt somehow even more snug and tailored for her then the first one - how long did it take Miu to make this one? Two days? It wouldn’t surprise her, with Miu’s producitivty -  _ especailly _ when sex toys were involved.

“Don’t worry, Kaede.” Miu continued, hands wandering up to her chest, drawing moans out of her bound girlfriend. “I’ll be sure to let you out at some point, probably.” She grinned, once again making Kaede lightly struggle in her bonds.

“I’m gonna get out of this thing.” Kaede half-grinned back, hissing through clenched teeth. “And when I do, I’m gonna get you back so hard you won’t be able to feel your ass for a week.” 

“I bet you will.” Miu stammered out, smiling. Her wonderful threat seemed to have it’s desired effect on Miu, who’s cheeks grew flush as she imagined exactly how that might come to play. Wordlessly, she reached around Kaede’s body, unbounding her from the bonds that anchored her to the bed. “I love you, Kaede.”

“I love you too, Miu!” The second she was untied, Kaede threw her arms around her lover’s neck, pulling her down to smash her lips against her own. Right now, Kaede didn’t want to get out of the belt. She wanted to just spend the night, wrapped around Miu’s little finger, and use all this charged up horniess to just fuck Miu into oblivion. Even if she never got to finish, if her pleasure was trapped beneath a few millimeters of steel - she just wanted to make Miu feel good. 

And then, in a few days, she can really get her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaede grumbled to herself as she stirred from sleep, the first ray of the sun slipping between the blinds. Quickly realising it was the weekend, Kaede smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she readjusted her head on her pillow – her pillow, of course, being Miu’s chest. Her lover murmured quietly in her sleep but didn’t wake. It was good that Miu usually slept naked – her body had just the perfect shape that Kaede was comfortable no matter how she was lying on her. Kaede still wore a red pyjama shirt to bed, but after being in the belt for a few weeks now she stopped wearing shorts to bed, just letting her lower half be bare sans the belt. She felt too lazy to get up right now, so as she snuggled a bit more comfortably against Miu’s big ‘ol knockers, she idly thought about the last few weeks, and how much had really changed since Miu had locked her in this goddamned torture device. Kaede frowned to herself as she thought about that, a hand frustratingly going between her thighs out of instinct. Yeah, if that hadn’t worked the first night, it wasn’t going to here, she thought bitterly to herself.

It’d been about two weeks since Miu had tricked Kaede into the second chastity belt, despite Kaede determination of getting back quickly. Kaede smiled into Miu’s breast as she recalled the memory of that night – despite the frustration and sheer anger she’d felt at Miu, there was no coming down from the horny, horny high Miu had pushed her to. They’d had sex until four in the morning, Kaede angrily bringing her partner to orgasm again and again, eventually their lovemaking turning into vain attempts to circumvent the belt without taking it off – of course, nothing worked. This new belt had been perfectly designed for Kaede’s measurements – without the key, Kaede had zero chance of getting to nut. And when she truly understood that, Kaede felt… different. Like a new part of her had woken up that had previously always slumbered. She kind of hated to admit it but wearing the belt had turned here into more then a bit of a bottom. It both delighted and frustrated her how much being under Miu’s control got to her. And it wasn’t as if that was the only thing Kaede had discovered about herself through this series of events.

In general, it was surprising how much changed in their relationship after the belting incident. Sure, they’d been dating for a year, and having sex for as long, but it felt like things had changed, a lot, since Miu had tricked her. Though, Kaede felt she’d maybe bene spending a little _too_ much time with Miu in the last few weeks – she spent pretty much ever spare moment outside of class and piano stuff with her, neglecting her friends a little too much, though upon texting Maki about it (without details), she said she didn’t mind – she was busy with Kaito, anyway, and she was genuinely happy things were going so well with Miu. At least she was keeping up with piano practice, Kaede thought to herself – not that she could focus as well, knowing what waited her in Miu’s room.  
And Kaede really did feel things were going really well with Miu – even if a sex toy had been the thing to shake things up. They just felt closer as a couple, both romantically, platonically, and certainly intimately – in fact, Kaede decided to push further into what got Miu’s rocks off, not only to explore what Miu’s _real_ kinks were… but also that Kaede was beginning to what to find what _she_ was into, too. Outside of learning that she really, really liked banging, Kaede had never explored that part of her that much, and what better time then being locked in a particularly kinky sex toy?

Despite Miu’s… general nature, up until the chastity incident they’d never really delved too far into kink territory. Of course, they’d messed around into bondage and such things, but Miu had kept her _really_ freaky stuff to herself. Of course, Kaede _knew_ that there was a veritable bounty of strange and exotic sex toys stashed across Miu’s room, but she’d never really asked about them – she was just happy to bone in a (relatively) normal way. But after the trick with the chastity belt, and how much it’d exposed Kaede as being almost as dirty as her partner.

“I… was worried it would chase you off.” Miu finally admitted, at the end of another lovemaking session a few days after she’d belted Kaede. After a few minutes of silent cuddling, Kaede had finally decided to ask what other kind of stuff she was in to. Miu had _immediately_ switched to her more embarrassed and evasive state of mind, but she didn’t avoid the topic at least, at least until Kaede assured her that it didn’t matter to her. “Like, I know you knew I was freak, but I felt

“Miu, when we got together, I knew you were a fucking lunatic when it came to horny stuff.” Kaede admitted, looking up at her partner as she stroked her cheek. “I wouldn’t have hooked up with you if I didn’t want a part of that. Besides…” She added, her loving smile become that little more devilish. “I wanna see what you’ve been holding out on me.” _That_ had been a fun night, Kaede thought to herself. She’d been subjected to all manner for vibrators and bondage harnesses, stuff that drove the both of them wild. In the end, some of that stuff might’ve been a little _too_ hardcore for Kaede, stuff that felt a little _too_ fetishy, but on the other hand, she felt that was a little ironic when she was loving having her orgasms locked off. Though, even with the hardcore shit Miu had bought and even invented, none of it was able to bring Kaede over the edge – that night had pretty much cemented the fact that she couldn’t get off with direct stimulation.

How fucking annoying was that, when Miu could get off from a finger in her ass?

The biggest change the chastity belt brought about happened at night. Usually, before all this, Kaede spent the night at Miu’s room every three or four nights, or Miu at hers. Now she usually slept in Miu’s room just about every night, or almost every night. And for what felt like 90% of those nights were filled with – who’d guess – a _lot_ of sex. Even on the nights she didn’t spend with her partner, Kaede usually spent an hour, in the bath or in her bed, wrestling with the steel encasing her need, thinking of how angry she was at Miu, how badly she wanted to cum – and how much she loved being in this predicament. How much she (angrily) loved Miu for _putting her_ in this predicament. Honestly, when she got past the crippling frustration of this self-pleasure session, it was honestly really exciting and fun – and besides, _always_ being in the mood to fuck around with Miu was pretty fun, too.

She’d even had to perform a piano concert, and that had been the most exciting thing of all. The danger, the totally risqué nature of wearing a beautiful white ballgown dress with a depraved sex toy wrapped around her hips, really struck a chord within Kaede. And, honestly, she felt she performed that much better because of it, earning on her largest standing ovations, well, ever. All her friends were there, of course, but she only had eyes for Miu, practically in tears from her performance – though of cause, she tried to hide it from their mutual friends. But as she thought about how excited she was to wear the belt, in front of all those people, Kaede began to worry that she was getting a little _too_ into exploring her sexuality, that it was beginning to, well, taint her mind, for lack of a better term. But, as the days passed, those exciting urges began to pass, and Kaede realised this really was just her trying to explore what she was into, and after that Kaede felt she adjusted to the belt far better – though that fire that coated her nether regions, the passive, itching need that never really faded still made her evenings be filled with the ever-present desire to break through her person prison. Miu didn’t make it easier, either.  
Honestly, even with how much Miu liked to mess with her, Kaede had never been more in love with her, and she was pretty sure the vice versa was true. Sex was wilder, more passionate, and every night they were together inevitably ended with them entwined, kissing and cuddling long into the night. There was _always_ a significant portion of those nights dedicated to sending Kaede wild – teasing her in all manner of methods, trying to bring her to orgasm despite both of them knowing _full well_ nothing would get Kaede off with the belt on. Despite that, Miu delighted with exploring the belt, making sure Kaede knew _exactly_ what kind of situation they were in. She was, to put it plainly, a huge bitch when she got like that, tormenting Kaede like that. Always promising that _this_ would be the night she got off, if Kaede got her off _this_ certain way, she’d take off the belt. And Kaede fell for it every single time. Honestly, Kaede thought to herself half-bitterly, if she didn’t love Miu so much, she would’ve been tempted to break up with her – though with Miu holding the key to the belt, that would’ve complicated things even more, and created an even more terrifying(ly erotic) dynamic Kaede _certainly_ wasn’t ready for.

Kaede frequently talked to Maki and Shuichi about her relationship with Miu, but one of the things she’d never really mentioned was how quickly they’d had sex for the first time – which is to say, they had sex the first night they began to date. Honestly, for a long time, Kaede was ashamed that sex was the thing their relationship was based on. Miu had been in a really fragmented place at the time, and when Kaede had made it clear to her at a party that she was into Miu, well, a lot, that quickly escalated from a drunken kiss to sleeping together in Kaede’s dorm room. And what had started as really a one-night stand that both women were totally into, turned into a dysfunctional but truly loving relationship that catered to both of their inner desires – spoken and unspoken. Kaede didn’t just stick around for the amazing, wonderful sex they frequently had; she also treasured the quieter, wholesome moments they’d share. Which, in all honesty, was something Kaede didn’t expect when their relationship began.

Kaede’s mind drifted towards one such time, when they’d watched a movie together in bed, some crappy sci-fi film. They’d watched it under the assumption they’d end up boning, but it turns out eating pizza in bed and watching a boring movie does not, in fact, put one in the mood to bone. Miu had even put on an _extremely_ good-looking set of lingerie, but even she wasn’t turned on in the slightest. Once the movie was done, they just spent a while lying in bed next to each other, not tired enough to sleep, but too out of it to really do much.

 _“Your new lingerie is cute._ ” Kaede murmured idly, listlessly stroking Miu’s side. Miu spluttered haughtily (something only she was seemingly capable), grinning at her partner like an idiot.

 _“Well duh._ ” Miu told her, rolling onto her back to show of her expensive looking black lingerie, complete with stockings, a garter belt, and strips of cloth that connected the two pieces of the outfit. _“I mean, this is the kinda thing that won’t just look good on anyone, like, if you threw it on, it’d-_ “ Kaede just laughed, cutting her off, sitting up so she could lie sideways against her chest, their faces very close.

 _“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”_ Kaede laughed, stroking her shoulder. _“I’d look like shit in it – doesn’t fit my ‘good girl’ energy, right?_ ” She looked down at her partner’s expensive underwear, feeling her already wet pussy grow even more excited, despite its prison. Honestly, Miu could wear pretty much anything and have that effect on her – but she wasn’t going to spill that little admittance right here. _“You look so beautiful, Miu._ ” She murmured softly, facing her again, their noses almost touching as she readjusted herself. Miu’s face was scarlet, that almost overwhelmed expression clouding her features. God, she wore her emotions on her sleeve. _“I’m so glad that I have you all for myself…”_ She added, smiling as Miu lanced forward, kissing her passionately. In the end, maybe they _were_ in the mood for messing around a little. It wasn’t long before Miu had tugged Kaede out of her pyjama shirt, leaving her bare besides the belt, gently pawing a hand across the belt, as if she too was sad, she couldn’t do Kaede there and then.

Of course, not sad enough to _actually_ unlock Kaede, she remembered less fondly.  
Straddling her, Miu’s kisses went up and down, covering as much ground on Kaede’s torso as possible. _“T-Tomorrow…_ ” Miu eventually said shakingly, embarrassed as always. _“Do you want to… head into town, go get some hot lingerie for yourself? I, um, saw something you’d look really fucking hot in, especially in that…_ ” She trailed off, fingers dancing over Kaede’s chest, her embarrassment practically radiating from her.

 _“I’d love to do that, sweetheart.”_ Kaede whispered, Miu blushing once again at the usage of her pet name. God, she was cute. So, so cute. So cute, Kaede couldn’t help throwing herself upon her again for another barrage of sweet kisses that turned into something… a little less sweet. Even as she thought about this encounter, back in the present Kaede ran a hand between her thighs, fruitlessly trying to pluck and her constant need. She _really_ shouldn’t think about this kind of stuff in bed.

 _“I love you._ ” Miu had murmured in between kisses, almost too quietly to hear.

 _“And I love you, my irreplaceable Miu._ ” Kaede said, making _sure_ Miu heard, making her melt like putty in her hands. That was one other thing that was _so_ cute about Miu – how she declared her love with all the confidence of a thirteen-year-old on their first date.

It was cute, and a little heartbreaking, considering Kaede knew how much Miu struggled with relationships in the past. Kaede had promised herself she’d die before mocking her timid words. Her girlfriend really had gone through a lot in life and had a lot of really shitty partners who didn’t deserve her. Sometimes Kaede worried that she wasn’t good enough for her. At least when Miu kissed her, when she felt her hold her close, or grab at her arm in her sleep during a frequent nightmare, Kaede knew she was at least doing a good enough job. As if she wouldn’t give the world for the inventor she wanted as part of her life.

* * *

Coming back to the present, Kaede shook her head. She was becoming too sentimental and forgetting about how this whole situation came about. The godamned belt. Kaede smiled into Miu’s chest almost the whole time she was thinking. Honestly, she was almost glad that Miu had locked this bloody thing onto her; it’d created a whole new dynamic to their relationship, one that felt genuinely exciting and wonderful to explore. But it wasn’t something Kaede wanted to subsist forever, since at the end of the day… topping Miu was just too much fun.

Despite how much she loved Miu in every shape and form, she wasn’t just going to let her get away with messing with her like this. With stopping her from getting the fucking Kaede desperately needed. Kisses and cuddling, licking and biting everywhere but where they were needed were fun and all, but two weeks without an orgasm was a _long_ time for Kaede, _especially_ after dating Miu for a year. At one point, she’d considered getting Miu back by locking her into the time-release belt, but that felt just pointless, despite how easy it would be with how heavily Miu slept. Even if she got the belt onto her, at worst she’d only be stuck in it for two days before it released her, and then Kaede would never see it again – and, knowing Miu, she’d be stuck in the belt even longer. So, she needed something smarter – something that’ll drive Miu insane and pay her back for pulling this crap – wonderful as it was – on her.

Finally, Kaede decided to get up off of Miu’s chest and get ready for the weekend. She must’ve been lying there, thinking about herself and Miu for a while, since as she got up, Miu stirred beneath her.

“Whasat?” Miu grumbled, opening her eyes against the glare of the sun. “Fuck, it’s morning, right.” She added, turning away from Kaede.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Kaede murmured, going through her clothes as she tried to think of what to wear. She _thought_ she heard Miu giggling to herself in a funny way, but Kaede just ignored it. Her girlfriend was too weird, anyway.

“Why’re ya getting dressed so early in the morning?” Miu sighed, turning over once again. “it’s the weekend, get back into bed.” Kaede sighed, opening the blinds properly so the sun was _really_ shining on her now. Miu literally hissed like a chat, covering her eyes in distaste.

“We’re catching up with Maki and Kaito today, remember?” Kaede murmured, sliding off her red pyjama shirt, reaching for a yellow button-up. Miu just rolled onto her back, grunting, kicking off the blankets, stretching her bare form out across the bed.

“Right. Those assholes.” She sighed, stretching out. God, she was distracting, Kaede thought, doing her best not to stare directly between Miu’s thighs – which is to say, Kaede just stared directly between Miu’s thighs.

“D-Don’t, um, call our friends assholes, Miu.” Kaede sighed, pulling a white skirt and underwear. Miu had once tried to convince her to go around with _just_ the belt under her skirts, but she was quite that bold. If someone else in the school found out about this…

“Well, I wanted to fuck around for the day.” Miu groaned, finally sitting up, her chest spilling around a bit. Kaede cleared her throat, trying not to fall into the temptation of cancelling their plans just so Miu could top her all day. She was stronger than that. She hoped.

“You need to socialise more, sweetheart.” Kaede told her, Miu tensing up at the pet name. Always worked, Kaede smiled to herself. Sitting down next to her naked girlfriend, Kaede sighed again, rubbing her leg to try and coax her out. Glancing idly around the room, Kaede’s eyes paused at the ‘special cabinet’ that held the many, many sex today in Miu’s possession. An idea bloomed in her mind, an idea that felt a little dangerous, a little too horny to do in public… yet was tantalising enough to push past any anxieties. “If you just want have fun, then… You wanna try something?” Kaede whispered in a different tone, one that made Miu perk up instantly. Running a hand teasingly up Miu’s thigh, her lover shuddered a little, not used to this dynamic after two weeks of tantalizing Kaede in the belt. She gave a little nod, gulping as she did.

“F-Fuck yeah, I do.” Miu whispered, making Kaede giggle a little. Even that little bit of a voice change was enough to make Miu squirm – her girlfriend was so easy in some ways, Kaede thought to herself.

“Get dressed while I work it out.” Withdrawing from her side, Kaede strode over to Miu’s ‘special cabinet’, full of the dirtiest, kinkiest stuff Kaede had ever seen, digging out a small, remote bullet vibrator as Miu rapidly got dressed. “Perfect.” Kaede murmured to herself, retrieving the remote that matched it as well.

Once Miu had gotten dressed, wearing a short, black dress that would be a bit too risqué for anyone besides Miu, Kaede strode over and buried the vibrator in her underwear, running a finger over her clit to just set the mood perfectly.

“Don’t take it out for me, okay?” Kaede said, with an air of innocence that seemed to melt Miu like butter. Stammering from just Kaede’s words, Miu leant up a bit to meet her lips in a kiss, Kaede smiling against her. Reaching into her pocket, Kaede flicked the remote for the vibrator onto it’s weakest setting, Miu shuddering a little as it buzzed alive.

“I-I promise.” Miu sighed, closing her eyes from the light pleasure. Kaede felt a wide smile stretch across her features, beaming as she lent down to kiss Miu powerfully, pushing the remote up a few notches to feel her muscles tense up and her hot breath rush against her lips.

“I think today will be pretty fun, Miu.” Kaede whispered, that long-lost felling that came with teasing Miu awakening in her for the first time in weeks. Miu wordlessly nodded, her mouth hanging as the buzzing vibrator continued to work its magic against her.

* * *

Spending the day with Kaito and Maki was nice. The two had been busy for the last month – well, Maki was, anyway, with exams slowly approaching and having to keep Kaito from falling further and further on his work. Knowing that made Kaede feel a bit better about neglecting her friends, but that was one thing she really needed to work on. Speaking of which. Even as they talked, Kaede messed with Miu, turning the vibrator control up and down as she chatted with Maki, watching Miu shudder ever so slightly from the sensations assaulting her. If Miu was anyone else, Kaede wouldn’t have dared, not in a thousand years – but since _everyone_ knew how weird and horny, she was in general, this was normal behaviour for her. But still, Kaede felt maybe this was a little much, bringing their sex games into public. Every now and then, she’d forget she’d left the remote on a bit too high for a bit too long, and she’d see Miu’s shudder a _little too much_ , and Kaede would quickly switch it off fully – earning a burning gaze from her partner. Honestly, to her credit, Miu still managed to be perfectly civil (for her) and not out herself as getting off for an afternoon, even if it was clear (if only to Kaede) how desperate she was to cum. Maki and Kaito seemed to have a great time too, though Kaede felt a little bad for neglecting her friends – she really _had_ spent too much time with her partner in the last few weeks, but it didn’t seem to be causing too many problems in the end. They only hung out for the afternoon – again, Kaito had a lot of homework to catch up on, and if Maki wasn’t there to supervise every facet of the process, he’d inevitably go and goof of with Shuichi, but Kaede and Miu were perfectly happy to just have lunch and chat for a few hours, and that task was accomplished with _mostly_ few distractions. And because of those distractions, Kaede promised herself to give Maki a day where the two of them could catch up properly. She still felt a little bad for focussing too much on Miu, and teasing her, on what was meant to be a day with her friends.

They didn’t talk much on the way home, though Kaede still teased her with the remote the whole way back. Kaede _knew_ she was going to regret this when she got home, but she hadn’t teased Miu like this for weeks – she’d almost forgotten the little patterns Miu fell into when she was denied an orgasm; it was like playing the piano, Kaede never truly forgot. Saying goodbye to Maki and Kaito at the gates, Kaede and Miu, still quiet, headed straight to the latter’s dorm room. Kaede’s anticipation was rapidly rising – she felt herself getting wet beneath the belt, that ever-present itchiness flaring up again.  
The second they got back to Miu’s room Kaede knew she was into it. Miu grabbed her around the middle, pinning her to the wall, extreme need clouding her features as she drew her face close to her lover.

“You fucking bitch.” Miu hissed, her lips millimetres away from Kaede’s. “Keeping me on the edge all day, watching me with that fucking smirk.” Kaede didn’t even deign her with a reply, just grabbing her by the hair roughly, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around the back of her neck, Miu picked her up, never breaking the kiss as she carried her over to the bed. Dropping her more then a little roughly onto the bed, quickly straddling her torso. Kaede didn’t even get a chance to catch her breath; in a moment Miu planted her lips on Kaede’s instantly, a wet, hungry kiss born of hours of tantalizing orgasm denial. Not breaking the kiss, Miu reached down and tugged Kaede’s underwear down her legs, tossing them off the side of the bed, Kaede’s legs opening at her touch. It was kind of crazy how horny she was after teasing Miu all day – and it was a lot less crazy how much she wanted Miu’s hand to slip beneath her personal pussy prison, to have her clit stroked for the first time in weeks. Groaning into Miu, Kaede surrendered herself to Miu’s whims, as she had so many times in the last fortnight.

 _“Please, let me cum today.”_ Kaede told herself. Miu’s fingers danced across the front shield of the belt, the reverberations teasing her in a truly unique way. Moving down, Miu nibbled and kissed at her neck, Kaede’s gasps going in strength and number. _“Please, Miu, let me out of this fucking thing!”_

“I’m not unlocking you tonight.” Miu grunted into her neck, Kade gasping as Miu’s fingernails scratched against her hips and thighs. Could she read her mind!?

“I… don’t fucking… care.” Kaede groaned, even if that was a total lie. _“I want to have sex, proper sex!”_ Miu sat up, breaking the kiss, rolling onto her back besides her lover.

“Undress me.” Miu hissed at her, stretching out to make the job easier. “And maybe I’ll be a bit nicer.” She added, grinning, Kaede’s stomach dropping in a wonderfully awful way. She knew Miu was fucking with her, like she always did, but even if there was a chance – just like all those other ‘chances’ Miu had given her – to get out of this, and finally get off…  
Hands shaking a little from anticipation, Kaede worked quickly, stripping Miu bare immediately. As she tugged her underwear away, she removed the remote vibe – which had actually somehow gotten _inside_ her pussy. Miu gasped a little as it slid out of her, toes curling against the bed.

“D-Did you put it in you at some point?” Kaede gasped, amazed Miu had managed to last so long.

“M-More fun that way.” Miu grumbled. “Less talk, more fuck.” Miu gripped Kaede by the back of her head, pulling her _hard_ between her legs.

Kaede buried her face in Miu’s pussy, letting the warm, strong scent overwhelm her. It didn’t take long to get Miu over the edge – eight hours of teasing would do that to someone. Pushing a tongue inside her lover, Miu’s hands twisted and knotted into Kaede’s blond hair, drawing her tighter and tighter against herself, screaming all the while as a chain of orgasms hit her like a chain of trucks. Miu kept one hand tight against Kaede’s head, the other gripping one of her breasts tightly, kneading it roughly to draw out the wave of pleasure.

 _“I want to get eaten out too…”_ Kaede thought desperately, wishing she could squeeze a finger, a fingertip, under the belt. Sure, she’d learnt to deal with the belt. But gods, the need never went away. Never. _“I want to cum, so fucking badly. So badly!”_ Kaede screwed her eyes shut as another orgasm hit Miu, her screams alighting anew. She was there between those thighs for a long time that night, giving Miu each and every orgasm she wanted, never once getting the chance Miu promised, still never getting that orgasm she so dearly craved.

 _“I can’t…!_ ”

* * *

That was another late night, full of sex and debauchery, but at least it was still the weekend, and it wasn’t a huge deal with Kaede woke up near ten.  
Kaede had always thought of herself as a lighter sleeper then Miu. The next day, when she woke up, she found Miu already up and wandering; as soon as her partner saw that Kaede was asleep, she gave her a wicked, shite-eating grin, and produced a remote, making Kaede moan in surprise as a buzzing awoke within the belt, her hand immediately heading south to stop it, as always only finding steel, now not only ‘protecting’ her pussy, but the bullet vibrator nestled against it. Her eyes went wide with realisation that this wasn’t like the previous games they’d played.

“What…have you… done…?” Kaede gasped, flopping back on the pillow, hands gripping the sheets as waves of pleasure coursed through her, her orgasm rolling towards her. And just as the threshold was meant, the vibrator stopped. Kaede sat up, distraught, hand going to the belt in confusion.

“It knows.” Miu said, going about getting ready for whatever she had on that day. “I designed that special vibrator to monitor various biological signs that indicate an incoming orgasm. When it detects it, it’ll stop the second an orgasm will be triggered.” As if to back up her claim, the buzzing came alive once again, and Kaede fell back against the pillow, this new form of torture eating through her like a saw.

“No, I can’t…” Kaede gasped, banging on the front of the belt in terrified excitement. She couldn’t go through her day like this! She couldn’t just lie in bed and take this, she’ll go insane – let alone going about her day! “Miu, this is…” She couldn’t even get the words out, she just moaned as the vibrator shut off again – again, at the point of her orgasm, before returning to life once more a few seconds later.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way, dumbass.” Miu murmured, striding over to give Kaede a very deep, and very hungry kiss that Kaede met in spades. Through the now unstoppable pleasure, Kaede grinned back at Miu as drew away, wondering just how far she was going to take her revenge.

 _“I love you, Miu._ ” Kaede thought to herself, sighing as the vibrator buzzed against her, growing in strength from second to second. _“And I’m going to fucking ruin you for this._ ”

At least, finally, she had a plan. But god, Kaede just hoped her mind was intact by the end of the day as the vibrator shut off again.

 _“I need to cum!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different this chapter, focusing more on Kaede and Miu's relationship - and how the incident reframed things a little bit. Fear not, there'll be plenty of horny shenanigans next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede gets her payback.

“Hey there, dumbass, I got... some...” Miu's speech slowed to a stop as she gazed at the figure stretched out on her bed. It was a day off from classes, and Miu had planned to spend it the right way. It was around a week since the day Miu had locked the vibe inside Kaede's belt, and she knew Kaede was still pretty angry about that. She'd been a mess that entire game, frequently excusing herself from class and social situations, and the roughness in which they'd been together that night had been... exhilarating. After those first two days, Kaede had returned to her 'normal self', but Miu knew something was coming, after the vibrator episode. Honestly, even she knew she deserved it, but it wasn't as if she was going to let Kaede get the upper hand on her. She wanted this month or so of dominance to really never end, though she knew she couldn't keep Kaede locked up forever.  
Well, walking into her own bedroom, and finding Kaede, decked out in a full set of pure white, shiny lingerie, stockings and garter belt and all, and Miu was practically erect on the spot. The chastity belt was very visible beneath all her erotic attire, and it just kind of perfected the picture. Kaede glanced up as she came in, relaxing further back on the bed, fluttering her eyelashes and trying to look needy and desperate.

It worked.

“You look... horny.” Miu said, unintelligibly.

“Why wouldn't I be so fucking horny?” Kaede sighed, stretching out once more in that oh-so-seductive way upon the bed. “Weeks and weeks of being pent up, sealed inside this bloody torture device – not to mention that day where you _locked a fucking vibe in me!_ ”

“You had it coming, dumbass.” Miu laughed, much more shakingly then when she was in control.

“Fuck you.” Kaede snapped, looking her up and down, hand circling her own inner thigh. “Miu...?”  
  
“Y-Yeah?”

“I want to fuck, fuck so badly.” Kaede told her, gripping the sheets tightly with both hands. “It's been nearly a month since I had you, Miu. I miss your tongue, your lips all over me. I just... I just want to have sex, really, really _really bad.”_

Miu was a smart woman. She'd known that all her life. She also knew that as long as she had Kaede locked in that belt, she'd hold her dominance over her. If she _eve_ r let her out, she'd lose that, and she'd be under Kaede's thumb for the rest of her life. Doing that, honestly, would be a dumb idea, not quite on the statue of one of such high intellect.

Sometimes, Miu knew she was a smart, smart person who thought with her dick, and that her do very dumb things for fun.

Miu took a few trembling steps forward, hand searching through one of her skirt pockets. She hadn't planned to keep Kaede locked up forever, anyway. It was just fun to, for once, be the one in control. But the truth was, beneath the thrill of domming Kaede, beneath her teasing words and torturous actions, Miu really, _really_ want to do Kaede – her love of teasing her being an unmovable object, but her _need_ to bang being pretty much an unstoppable force. Withdrawing the key, she moved her hand towards the belt.

“Not yet.” Kaede told her, pushing her hand away. Miu cocked her head, utterly befuddled.

“You... fucking _want_ to stay in the belt?” She replied, Kaede sighing in a way that sent a funny tingle into Miu's stomach.

“Did I say that?” Kaede said with a tone of frustration. Miu squeaked, shutting up immediately. Kaede nodded at her body. “Take all that off. Slowly. Then you can deal with my outfit.” Miu slowly nodded, feeling her face go hot from Kaede's treatment.

“O-Okay, just let me...” Why did Kaede's voice do that to her!? In the weeks she'd locked Kaede up, she'd felt so confidant being the dominant in their relationship – but the second a bit of fire was back in her love's voice, it was enough to send her crashing back to earth. She didn't have to touch her to make her putty. She carefully placed the key to the belt beside the bed.  
Hands shaking, Miu slid off her shirt, her heavy breasts hanging low in her underwear. She could see the desire lighting up Kaede's eyes, a hand, likely instinctively, going between her legs as her partner's striptease began. Miu took off each piece of her clothing slowly, alluringly, just like Kaede wanted. She'd hadn't done this in months, she realised, and she'd forgotten how exciting it was to be so tantalising, to get Kaede so excited, like a slave amusing her master.

Well, that _was_ a pretty common jack-off fantasy, anyway.

Soon, Miu stood naked before Kaede, feeling utterly exposed in a way she hadn't felt in months.

“Come here.” Kaede whispered, and Miu obliged instantly. As soon as she was on the bed, Kaede placed her arms around Miu's back, tugging her so she was sitting astride her.  
“Undress me.” Kaede whispered, the order clear as day. Miu wasted no time, first undoing her bra, before working away at the garter belt and stockings. She made sure to take her time with each piece of the beautiful, pure white lingerie – tugging lightly at her breasts as the top piece fell away, paying attention to her hips and thighs as she undid the lower garments. Soon, Kaede lay before her, totally naked sans the belt, and Miu wondered if it really was possible to just nut from looking at something. “ _Undress me.”_ Kaede said again, a lot more desperation clear in her voice, and Miu knew neither of them could hold back much longer. Taking the key from the side of the bed, Miu carefully placed it in the keyhole of the lock, turning as gently as she could (she'd read more then a few stores online of keys breaking in locks, as thrilling as it sounded), and with the quietest click, the lock popped open. Kaede let out a long, gentle sigh as Miu lifted her hips up a little to tug the belt away from her, but before she even had a chance to place it down the side of the bed, Kaede sat up and tossed it across the room, it clattering to a halt somewhere behind the bed.

“What the fuck?” Miu asked, confused. Kaede, breathing heavily, shook her head.

“That's what the fucking thing deserves, Miu.” She sighed, breathing more heavily. Slowly, she returned to her reclined spot on Miu's bed, spread out across the sheets. Running a hand up her legs and hips, she managed to keep herself from getting herself off there and then, eyes fixed on Miu.  
“Fuck me.” Kaede finally ordered, and Miu didn't have to be asked twice. Climbing back onto the bed beside her, she first tested Kaede's reactions, watching her writhe subtly under a single finger. Miu had never seen Kaede's body this needy, this _wet_. Her body twitched as Miu's fingers moved downwards, over her breasts, across her ribs and finally her inner thighs, the anticipation building more and more at her dripping core. Her finger finally reached her lower lips, and Kaede made a noise that didn't sound like it was human. Her hips rose in the air from the slight contact, her body shaking as Miu stroked faster. “E-Eat me out, p-please.” Kaede quickly gasped, and Miu did not have to be told twice. Reorienting herself between her thighs, Miu breathed in her partner's scent for the first time in a month. It was... a little strong, but not bad, all things considered. This was only the briefest thought, because as soon as Miu was facing her pussy, Kaede grabbed her skull _hard_ , and pushed her against herself. Close up the scent was almost overpowering, but Miu soldiered through, realising that whilst denying Kaede had been fun, she'd really, _really_ missed eating her out. At her love's urging, Miu redoubled her efforts, Kaede gasping as the first real stimulation she'd received in a month rapidly pushed her to the edge. She gripped Miu's hair so tightly it began to stung, but she didn't stop; as her tongue grew faster and faster, she pushed a finger deep inside her partner, Kaede's body beginning to jerk rapidly

“A-Ah!” Kaede screamed, clamping a hand over her mouth. “M-Miu, I-!” She couldn't get anymore words out, her entire body contorting from orgasm. Unconsciously, she wrapped her legs around Miu's head, locking her so tight against her vagina that Miu wondered if she was going to die choking on pussy. Kaede's orgasm just wore on and on, a shaking screaming, gasping ordeal that, if it was any other couple, that might've worn them out for a week, but they weren't particularly normal, were they?  
Finally, Kaede's body relaxed, a month of pent-up orgasm finally escaping. Miu, released from Kaede's venus thigh-trap, sat up, wiping her mouth.

“You taste pretty good considering you've been locked up for a month.” Miu gasped.

“You get good at washing yourself when you have to deal with a fucking torture device.” Kaede grunted as Miu lay beside her.

“So, since I was nice and finally let you out, maybe you can...?” As if to underline her point, Miu opened up her legs, raising her eyebrows alluringly. She probably just looked as horny as she actually was.

“Oh, I'm not done with you yet.” Kaede said breathlessly, gripping Miu's shoulders and rolling her onto her back so Kaede was on top. Sitting astride Miu, she looked down at her incredibly aroused partner, leaning back so the curve of her breasts were even more pronounced.

“Fuck you're hot.” Miu gasped, Kaede laughing a little, breathlessly.

“It's not hard to please you, is it?” She sighed, leaning down to kiss her gently. Miu leaned up into the kiss, gasping a little as Kaede's other hand travelled downwards, tracing the shape of her pussy. Just as quickly, her hand retracted, Miu groaning into Kaede's mouth.

“C'mon, don't be mean...” She sighed, trying to pull Kaede's hand back between her legs, but Kaede just wordlessly gripped both her wrists, kissing her firmly again as she pushed her wrists up to the head of the bed. She quickly let go, sitting up again astride Miu, her chest looking _awfully_ like an easy target for a squeeze right about now.

Miu tried to reach for Kaede again, but found her wrists stuck to where her lover had pinned them. Craning her neck towards the head of the bed, she found a shiny pair of handcuffs encasing her wrists, a thrilling surge reverberating to Miu's core.

 _'Yeah...'_ She thoughts, jostling her hips back and forth from the feeling. _'I fucking missed this.'_ Kaede gave her a teasing wink as she moved south, tongue tracking her body, as she done so many time across the last month, in a vain attempt to be unlocked. Once Kaede reached between her thighs, she devoured Miu's dripping entrance hungrily, grabbing her hips tightly for leverage. Miu craned her neck backwards, the sudden assault on her oh-so-sensitive bud almost too much, but Kaede hadn't ever forgotten her special pace. She was amazing at going all out with her tongue, but never enough to push her over the edge. Her tongue never leaving her clit, Kaede pushed three fingers deep inside Miu, her partner shrieking from the slightly painful situation, heightened as Kaede dug her fingernails into her hip, scratching her ravenously. It was an assault on so many fronts, with a passion she hadn't felt in months.

“K-Kaede, I'm getting...!” She was about to cum, and then, ever so briefly, Kaede's fingers and tongue left where they belonged, just enough to negate her near-orgasm, and then she was back again, on the edge. “K-Kaede, fucking...!” Again, Kaede timed her efforts just well enough to deny Miu. This went on, and on, and on, for _fifteen minutes_ , a wonderful agony that was stoked more and more. It almost reached the point where the touch of her tongue hurt, a wonderful pain that make her shake and shake and shake. When Kaede denied her for the tenth time, Miu was beginning to near her limit.

“Come on, come on, fuck!” Miu groaned, throwing her head back on the pillow. She had this coming, she knew, but it didn't make it any less torturous. She spread her legs as wide as she could, almost to the point they were hanging off the sides of the bed, but still Kaede wouldn't touch her aching clit, just a finger dancing around her lower lips. “P-Please...!” It didn't get her what she wanted, but it sure helped. Grinning as she did so, Kaede backed up a bit from Miu's pussy, pushing a finger, and then a second, deep within her, Miu arching her back as she went _deep_ into her. Kaede kept up a steady pace – a pace that Kaede knew was far, far too slow to get her anywhere close to off. The slow thrust of her fingers soon became routine – and then without warning became akin to a jackhammer, making Miu scream from surprise and overload. She thrashed upon the bed as her orgasm charged towards her, the bed rattling from the handcuffs as she got closer, and closer, and closer, and-

Then Kaede stopped. Again.

Miu half-screamed, kicking her legs out from frustration. She was so close. _So fucking close._  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I was so, a-ah, f-fuck, Kaede, just...” Miu writhed on the bed at the total lack of sensation. She tried to bring her legs together to run her thighs against one another, but Kaede kept a strong, tight grip on her ankles, leaving her utterly stuck and no way to ride out the _amazing_ orgasm just waiting to burn through her body.

“You cum when _I_ say, Miu. Struggling will just make things harder for you.” Miu glared at her, immediately trying to break her grip again. Kaede just kept up her smile, shaking her head as she let go of her ankles. Miu immediately tried to give her a light kick on the arm, but the little disadvantage of being handcuffed to the bed made that a little hard. Kaede got off the bed, leaving her struggling girlfriend to her own devices for a moment, until she came back with a _certain something_ in her hands. “I guess it isn't surprising I threw the damn thing halfway across the room, I almost knocked it behind your desk.” Miu felt terror and excitement mixed drip down her spine, resuming her struggling almost instantly as she stared at the chastity belt in Kaede's hands. Leaning down, Kaede put the belt on the side of the bed, placing her hands firmly on Miu's hips, fixing her with a very, very, _very_ scary look.

“Sit still and I might not lock it.” Kaede said, threat lacing every word. Miu stopped writhing, watching Kaede with a terrified expression. Now too terrified to resist, Miu started, breathing heavily as Kaede lifted her hips up, sliding the belt beneath and around her waist, struggling a bit to bring the front shield up to the waistband. Miu wondered if Kaede could hear the sound of her heart beating like a drum, the sweat dripping down her neck as the cool steel pressed in on her crotch. It was so close, so close to being trapped in the belt – sure, there was a chance she could force an orgasm without any stimulation to her pussy, but she really needed Kaede to help her with that, like when she tricked her the day this all started – she certainly couldn't do it on her own, and Kaede probably wouldn't be in the mood to help her.

Miu hated and loved the fact that she'd missed this. Being at the mercy of another. Being treated liked this. Above all – she missed _that_ look in Kaede's eyes when she tortured and teased, and seeing her holding the belt, the threat of chastity a very real possibility, well...

Miu almost nutted on the spot.

* * *

Hands shaking ever so slightly, Kaede slid the tiny padlock over the front of the forward shield of the belt, holding the entire thing together. She was very careful to _not_ accidentally lock it – that wouldn't be the right thing to do – not right away, in any case.

“What...ah, what're you thinking, dumbass?” Miu huffed, trying her best to not melt like butter under Kaede's domineering attitude. Kaede just smiled at Miu, which put an end to anything like that. Tracing the shape of the belt at her crotch, she watched with delight as Miu arched her hips, trying to get any purchase on her still imminent orgasm, denied now in even more ways.

“Close?” Kaede asked quietly, Miu nodding instantly. “Want to cum, really, really bad?” Miu nodded again, a bit of saliva dripping down her mouth.

“I-I know you're gonna lock me in this fucking thing, I... I know I have that coming, but you can't put me in like this, I'll fucking roast if I can't.. can't cum right now...” She was growing more and more disoriented, the haze of the situation consuming her. “Just... just let me nut, just once, and I'll... I'll do anything you want. Just... don't leave me like this...” God, she was hot like this. It was so easy to put Miu under her thumb, but it never failed to turn her on.

“I'm not that mean...” Kaede purred, running a hand up the front of the still unlocked belt. “I mean, how could someone be that awful? Teasing someone to the edge of sanity, yet not letting them slip just across the edge...?” Her voice grew quieter, deeper, more threatening, and she could _see_ Miu literally shaking from both mild terror and anticipation. Kaede's fingers traced the lock, still hanging there, so small, so insignificant... and yet such a little flick of her finger was all it took, and Miu was truly at her mercy. “I guess I could let you have just one little nut before...”

“Y-Yeah, one little fucking nut, barely register on the scale, just enough to tide me-” Miu didn't even get to finish. Kaede just smiled that sweet, unique smile of hers that always melted Miu to her core, and pressed two of her fingers together – a resounding little click that signalled the little padlock sliding closed.

“I suppose if it was gonna be such a little orgasm, it doesn't matter if you have it or not, in the end.” Kaede reasoned, Miu staring in mild horror between her legs. They stayed like that for a few moments, Miu shaking ever so slightly from the experience, Kaede stroking her hips tenderly. “It's okay, it won't be that bad, you'll be out before you know it.” Miu looked up at her, extreme need lighting up her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

Silently, Kaede reached up and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Miu's hands. Instantly her hands went between her legs, her thighs clamping tightly between them to feel anything, anything at all within her new prison. She didn't say anything, just staring at Kaede, her mouth agape from terror, arousal and everything in between. Kaede leaned in, brushing some hair from Miu's face, stroking her cheek softly. God, even that was enough to make Miu moan. Her lover spent a few more moments probing the belt, despite the total security her own designs provided. Once she knew she truly wasn't getting off that way, her eyes slid to Kaede's face, and Miu threw herself at Kaede, kissing her in desperation and pent-up need. Kaede sighed as Miu grinded her locked crotch against Kaede, doing anything to feel, well, anything. It was kind of funny, that a much more low-tech belt seemed to be _way_ more restricting then the special, time-locked one Miu had designed.

“I can't believe you've done this.” Miu groaned into her neck, hand sliding her body to try and prove the belt. Kaede just kissed her cheek firmly, rolling Miu onto her back. Honestly, Kaede had started to appreciate the chastity belt as a rather... well, _fashionable_ wasn't the word she'd use, but it certainly was an exciting look. Miu, with her blond hair flowing over and behind her body, trying to break through her personal bondage... on a physical level, Kaede had never been so attracted to her. She ran a finger down Miu's body, stopping to circle her nipples for a moment, Miu gasping even from the minute sensation. Yeah, this was going to be a fun near future.

“Don't worry, I don't plan to keep you in there forever.” Kaede whispered, running a hand over the front shield, Miu trembling from the infinitesimally small sensations. “I'll make you a deal, all right? For every single orgasm your fucking vibrator kept me from having last week, you gotta get me off for each and every one.” Kaede felt a thrill run down her spine from the realisation in Miu's eyes. “I'll just round down, to be nice, you gotta get me off...” Kaede made a show of thinking deeply about it, before grinning like an ass. “Three hundred times?”

“Three... three hundred?” Miu gasped, ever so quietly, hand worming it's way back between her thighs once again. As if _that'd_ work.

“Three hundred.” Kaede whispered again, leaning down to kiss her once more. “Because it's what I want, and what you deserve.” Miu didn't say anything this time – simply whimpering as the enormity of her situation became apparent.

“I love you.” Kaede told, holding Miu close. She buried her face against her shoulder, delighting in her unique scent, the feeling of her unmodest chest pressed against her. She felt Miu shift, one hand tight against her back, fingernails digging in ever so slightly.

“I...I fucking...” She couldn't get the words out, but Kaede knew. She _always_ knew what her partner was thinking. But sometimes, she just had to make sure on the more... delicate questions.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kaede said quietly, holding her cheek to make her look at her properly. “Is it too-”

“Kaede, you can...” Miu's breath was heavy, one of her hands going back between her legs, almost out of instinct. “You can do whatever... the fuck you want to me.” She raised her eyebrows, trying to make a cute expression to tempt her partner. “No sex, though?” Miu added, somewhat hopefully. Kaede shook her head, patting the front of the belt.

“No sex, for a _long time_ , unless you get busy.” Miu just made a little noise, remembering just the scale of what she had to go to earn her freedom from Kaede. God, Kaede felt she was being such a bitch to Miu. She wasn't going to stop, since it was so fun, but at least she knew she was being terrible.  
“Come on, then.” Kaede finally said, getting to her feet. “Let's have a bath together – should get that thing cleaned a bit before we have you in there for the long haul.” She started walking towards Miu's bathroom, glancing back as her love still sat still, motionless, hand lightly trailing the front of the belt. God, Kaede thought to herself. She'd never seen Miu looked so defeated. She almost felt bad, but she could see the look in her eyes. The rage – and the sheer amount she really was enjoying this. Kaede enjoyed the month she spent under Miu's thumb, but this was the dynamic they would always, _always_ settle back into. Raising her eyebrows, Kaede nodded to Miu. “Hurry up, or I'll add a dozen orgasms to your tab.” Miu glared wordlessly, getting to her feet, hand once again fruitlessly trying to pluck between her legs, through her new maximum security prison.

“I'll get back at you for this.” Miu glared, standing against Kaede, pressing her breasts lightly against hers. Kaede just snickered, sliding her arms around her middle.

“I love you.” Kaede whispered, holding Miu close. “Always.” Miu glared at her for a moment, before her voice broke, ever so briefly, to show that layer of anxiety, born of years of attachment issues.

“I-I'...” Miu stuttered, somehow caught off guard. “I-I'll always love you, Kaede... So-So... I'm yours to t-torture...” Kaede couldn't help but smile warmly at her love, holding her close for one more, light kiss.

“I think good behaviour like that'll take a few orgasms away from your tab.” She whispered, and she felt she almost saw Miu on the verge of nutting _just_ from that little promise.

As if she meant that, Kaede thought to herself, as she led Miu to the bath, to wash the belt, her body, and start what was likely to be many, many months of chastity for her dear friend.

Which, will be a little longer, for a particular reason...

* * *

It was the day after Kaede had tricked Miu back into a chastity belt, and she was by herself in her own room. Miu was away for the day, at some science thing, so Kaede felt rather listless after her classes. Well, listless wasn't the right word for it – it was more she was working up the courage to do something that was, probably, quite stupid.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ Kaede thought to herself, the minute dangers of what _could_ happen playing up in her mind. It pissed her off the dangers just made it more alluring. “ _Fuck it”._ She finally decided, getting off her bed. Making her way to the closet, she dug through, pulling out what she'd sneaked in after the events in Miu's room last night. In all it's hyper-tech glory, it was Miu's special electronic, time-locked chastity belt. Even holding it made Kaede's hands shake ever so slightly, the excitement and terror of such a torture device making her want to have a wank here and then. She had to do this now, before she changed her mind. Sliding down her skirt and underwear, she lay back on her bed, lifting up her hips to slide the back of the belt beneath her. Slowly, she slid the waistband around her hips and the frontal shield between her legs, over her soaked pussy. There was no padlock or anything on this belt – it all sort of clicked together, loosely held together but itself. It only really locked once you programmed in the info.  
Since Kaede had been locked in it a few weeks ago, Miu had made some adjustments – mostly, the addition of a touch screen that was upside-down – which is to say, faced the right way up when it's wearer looked down between their legs. Once it was clicked together, the screen came to life, prompting her to put in a time for her to be locked. Originally, Kaede was just going to try the belt for one day, see how it all worked, but excitement got the better of her. Hands shaking, she typed gently on the touch screen of the belt, putting in _ten days_ of locked time. Prompting her to confirm, Kaede paused.

She hated how much this whole situation had warped her. She and Miu had played around with orgasm denial in the past, but only a little bit and nothing more long-term – they really were just too horny to hold back from just fucking if they were capable of it. But this time with chastity belts had opened a whole new world, a whole new kink of Kaede, and she hated how much it turned her on, being prevented from getting herself off by mere millimetres of steel. Why would anyone, _anyone_ subject _themselves_ to it, rather then someone else doing it to her?

Kaede clicked confirm, and the belt's time began to count down from _240:00:00_.

The belt whirred, ever so slightly, as it locked itself around her hips, tightening just enough that she _felt_ it, not the point it felt uncomfortable, but she just _felt_ it. Kaede sighed softly, her hips rising slightly from in the air from the sensation of the steel clinging to her. Miu must have made some changes to it, as it rubbed just that little bit against her delightfully, making her shiver ever so slightly from the sensation. She only spent a few moments trying to probe the confines of the belt – of course, even before Miu's adjustments, she couldn't touch herself _at all._ Sitting up, Kaede sighed to herself.

Ten more days of chastity. The thought was both terrifying and insanely exciting.

Kaede gave a loud groan, throwing herself onto her back to attack the belt. Miu had built it, so it was unlikely to have any serious issues, but the fears of this key-less, electronic belt danced in Kaede's mind. What if it's power source failed, and it's didn't open up after ten days? What if the belt's time system malfunctioned, and she got locked in for ten weeks, or ten years? What if she was trapped in the belt for the rest of her life?  
To be honest, the concept of being prevented, unable to leap into the abyss of orgasm both terrified her and elated to her to heavenly degrees. Kaede sighed, tracking the highest point of her thighs she could reach, not being able to even graze her pussy lips. Somehow, she knew everything would be fine, but imagining the dangers just made this all the more exciting. The only other thing that made this even more exciting had nothing to do with her at all. Even the mental image of this action's true purpose send a thrill between her thighs, almost making her cum on the spot.  
Kaede played with the belt for another ten minutes, before finally giving in to the futility and putting her underwear and skirt back on. Miu would be back home in her room soon, and she'd have to be ready.

* * *

Fucking Kaede.

Both in the sense that Kaede was a _fucking_ asshole who'd probably spent the day getting off on the idea of her partner being stuck in a fucking chastity belt for likely months on end, and in the sense that Miu had spent _all day_ thinking about fucking Kaede. She'd had all kind of talks to attend at the science conference, but almost none of it had stuck. She'd just been way too aware of the steel between her legs, and the situation she was in. The only saving grace was that she got to start paying back her tab tonight – an evening spent buried between Kaede's thighs, feeling the taste of her juices and the warmth of her pussy... that wasn't so bad, actually.

Her door was unlocked when she got there, but that wasn't surprising. Kaede had menti0end something about dropping in around when she got home, and it was _pretty_ obvious what the purpose of such a visit was. Miu paused at the doorstep, collecting herself. God, she wanted Kaede right now. They hadn't ended up having any more sex after their bath, both of them kind of worn out from everything that had happened, so Miu had had plenty of time to charge back up, ready to go at it. It reminded her of the first time Kaede had started sleeping at her dorm room – that first weekend had been a glorious, wonderful time, where they'd fucked so much they needed to air out the room more then a little. With the thought of lovemaking on her mind, Miu eagerly opened the door, ready for whatever bullshit Kaede was going to throw at her. Bondage, teasing, a bit of pain – Miu really was pumped for anything, _anything_ that might get her off.

Well, she wasn't quite ready for what was _actually_ waiting for her.

Kaede _was_ , in fact, already in her room, and her general state of dress wasn't anything that out of the ordinary. Both of them had just turned up in each other's room, half-naked and ready to go at it, but... this was a little bit different. Kaede's was naked from the waist down, garbed in just her button-up shirt, but rather then... _conventional_ underclothes, was Miu original chastity belt. The time-locked one. That she could, very clearly, see counting down from two hundred and something hours.

“What the fuck are you wearing!?” Miu gasped, dropping her bag on the ground beside her.

“It was a little warm to wear my skirt, so...?” Kaede said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. As if to imply the opposite, though, she stretched out one of her legs, baring the belt as much as possible.

“You know that's not what I mean, you asshole!” Miu snapped, pointing at her crotch. “Why are you wearing the fucking belt!?” Kaede had to restrain a giggle – she could see the panic in Miu's eyes, knowing exactly what this meant for her getting off in the near future. “How am I supposed to...”

“Oh, this? I realised I was bit more into the fashion of it then I expected, so...”

“Don't fuck with me!” Miu snapped, practically leaping on top of her. “You said I had to get you off three hundred times, but now you're not even letting me do that?” Kaede giggled, trying to resist, but Miu thoroughly pinned her wrists to the bed. Miu was beyond angry – beyond pissed. But somehow, Kaede's little trick was just the perfect icing on the cake that made her go absolutely wild.  
Not even giving Kaede a chance to argue her side, Miu wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight, passionate kiss. Kaede sighed against her lips, her hands entangling in Miu's long hair. The whole time, they fought for dominance, rolling around on the bed, fighting to get on top, but neither could hold onto it too long. They didn't even touch each other, really – they were just focused on the kiss, the sheer sensuality of the moment. This went on for half an hour, a make-out session like no other, until finally, Miu seemed to tire and she patted Kaede, who was currently on top, on the back to let her off. Kaede obliged, rolling onto her back, and Miu got to her feet, stretching her body. They'd done nothing but kiss and claw at one another, but Miu's pussy was on fire beneath it's cool prison, the late night, alone, trying to breach it, coupled with what just happened, not helping the situation at all. And now she couldn't even work on her freedom, not for another week or so!?

“I'm gonna die in this thing, Kaede.” Miu said, lifting up her skirt to reveal the soaked belt. “You've fucking killed me. Let me out, _please_." Kaede just flat out ignored her pleas.

“No underwear? Bold.” Kaede laughed, shaking her head.  
  
“Fuck off, it... it does something for me.” Miu sighed.

“I said you gotta get me off a couple of hundred times, right?” Kaede murmured, running a hand between her legs, up her thighs, and over the perfectly secure, perfectly imprisoning chastity belt. “Guess you'll have to work extra hard to earn each and every one of those, Miu.” Miu stared at the sight in front of her, seemingly overwhelmed by her predicament, leaning slightly against the wall to support herself. This was a nightmare, a true waking nightmare.

And she'd never remotely been this turned on before.

“Kaede.” She gasped, trembling fingers already unbuttoning her shirt. “You're a devil.” Kaede just grinned, getting to her feet to stride up to Miu, hand going to one of her cheeks.

“Mm. I know. But better the devil you know, right?” She laughed, Miu rolling her eyes.

“Shut up.” She snapped, her shirt falling open as her expression growing more embarrassed. “Ah... I love you, Kaede. And I love all this, _so_ much.”

“Good.” Kaede purred, moving closer and closer to her face. “Because we're gonna have a lot of fun over the next few months... and I'm gonna test to see if you really _do_ love all this.” Miu opened her mouth and closed it again, words failing her.

So she threw any remaining caution to the wind and literally jumped onto Kaede, wrapping her arms and legs around her partner, Kaede stepping backwards and toppling the two of them back onto the bed, the kiss never breaking – a prelude to the night, the weeks, and the months of love and denial that had become synonymous with Miu and Kaede's relationship.

As if Miu wanted anything other then this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this horny, horny mess of a fic I made!


End file.
